Everyone has secrets
by Maloke
Summary: Kurt is a 17 year old teenager who has two distinct personalities. One for home (quiet, nice and helpful) and another in high school (bad boy, cheeky, doing anything to be respected). He enters his third school already, his whole world will be turned upside down by the arrival of a professor of mathematics of 25 years : Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm French and I translate myself my fanfiction original "Tout le monde a des secrets" I apologize in advance if there are still errors. I can't do this job without my amazing friend Marty, she corrects me, so, thanks to her. I already translated the first 38 chapters but she must reread me so, be patient... I'll post 3 chapters per week. Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. I haven't finished yet, but I write fast so. Happy reading. I'm looking forward to reading your comments. **

**A big thank you to Gina and Kim also, for giving me this passion for writing**

* * *

First day at his new school... Already three schools in two years... Burt didn't know what to do with Kurt, he didn't understand his son. At home, he was a nice teenager, always well dressed, polite, helping with shopping, cleaning the house, and his room was perfectly tidy and tastefully decorated. Burt was lost, because he didn't know the other facade of Kurt. Once he went to high school, Kurt changed clothes in his car, he took off his suit pants and replaced them with ripped jeans that fell to his hips, revealing his underwears, he replaced his shirts with a white tight t-shirts, he took off his jacket Alexander McQueen to replace it with a black leather jacket...

At home, his hair was perfectly in place with gel , and at school, it was completly disheveled. Kurt also had a tattoo in the hollow of the groin, a tongue piercing and a small ring at the top of the ear. Burt knew about the tongue piercing, rather obvious since the day he was back home with . He could barely articulate... But Burt wasn't aware for tattooing and ear ring, because he removed it arriving home. This is for all these reasons that he didn't understand all those hours of restraint, the expulsion of the school, again... There were only two schools in the area : the high school Dalton Academy and McKinley High School... He discussed with his son, and Kurt would rather die than wear a uniform to school, so, his choice was McKinley, but Burt had warned him that he had better advised to stick to tiles, otherwise he would go to Dalton...

So... First day of school.

He had already changed his clothes and began with the observation. This school doesn't look so different from where he came from, there was a group of football players, a group of cheerios, a group of geeks surely, and the others... He had to be careful, there was no way that he'll be expulse and that his father sent him to Dalton, but there's also no way that someone discovered he was gay, his first year in School was hell... There's no way he was going to revive it. So... Playing bad boy and getting a place by ensuring compliance, while avoiding being expulsed... Such was the plan of Kurt Hummel.

Direction the secretariat to get his schedule, his day began with two hours of Mathematics...

- "Awesome !" He said, blowing "Of all the courses that exist, I have to start with 2 hours of Mathematics !"  
- "You're new"

Kurt turned and wasn't at all prepared for what he saw. A girl with long black hair, quite small with...

- « Oh my god, oh my god ! Tell me you don't wear a sweater with a reindeer head ? I beg you to stay as far away as possible from me, okay ? You and your sweater, back to where you came from. »

- « No need to be so aggressive, what's wrong with you ? You're new and you're all alone. If you act like that with everyone, you will not have many friends here... »

- « In any case I don't need friends like you around me, understand ? »

- « Well, as you wish. Regarding mathematics, we have a new teacher this year, hope he'll manages to teach you good manners in addition to Maths... »

And she went back to stealing her hair in his face. He began to walk in the hallways when someone came hustling him with force.

- « Damn ! » He said, anger already starting to rise « Can't you look where you're going? »

He turned and found himself face to face with a guy, a guy super hot to be more precise. Italian Costume apparently, white shirt with a few buttons open, leaving a few hairs show on his chest. Curly brown hair and eyes of incredible color, hazel, with hints of green and gold...

The guy had barely looked at him, he was already beginning to pick up his stack of papers that were lying on the ground.

- "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry"  
- "New ?"  
- "Somehow"

Kurt looked back to see if anyone was watching and replied.

- "Me too, and you are excused, it doesn't bother me at all to be pushed by a guy as hot as you."

The guy stopped, rising abruptly and stared at him.

- « I beg your pardon ? »

- « No need to say "you" baby. » He said giving him a wink.

A bit taken aback, not knowing how to react and mouth still open, he went quickly in the opposite direction. Kurt found himself alone in the middle of the hallway. Great... He had already succeeded in terrorizing his first victim.

Kurt was completely lost and was struggling to find his classroom, of course, there's no way for Kurt Hummel to ask someone for help. Room 206, finally he thought... Without bothering to knock on the door, jauntily, he entered... The course had already started and all the students were already installed. His Maths teacher was facing the blackboard to write something, the only thing Kurt noticed was how the man's jacket was raised and the incredible ass he had before his eyes. All students returned to him. He threw them all a black look, noise called out to his teacher, who ends up backfiring.

- « Damn »

The teacher quickly cleared his throat and began to speak.

- "Look who honored us with his presence. Kurt Hummel isn't it ? Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, your new Maths teacher for this year."

The guy who fell on him earlier would be his teacher, he looked so young yet...

Blaine spoke confidently despite that inside him, he was completely paralyzed. Something regard the boy had completely disturbed him earlier, he didn't know why, but he was intrigued by him. Blaine was 25, he was pretty scared because it was only 8 years difference with these young teenagers, he remembered very well have been in the same place there a few years ago, he had studied at the Dalton Academy, but high school remains high school. He would've to being firm to be respected. He had studied the records of these students yesterday, and the director had warned him that he would've had a difficult case in his class, a student who had many behavioral problems and had several changes of school, he had immediately remembered his name : Kurt Hummel, and this morning when the last student was late, he knew it was him, he wouldn't pass judgment on his appearance but this bad boy look, he wasn't sure about what to think about, he was waiting to make his own opinion.

- "You can sit at the bottom of the class."

Kurt, still surprised by the whole situation came to his senses, and finally answered.

- "Sorry, I think I will not attend your class today... Bye."

And he turned and slammed the door. The whole class started to look, half smiling, and Blaine knew he had to do something. He left his class pursuing Kurt in the hallway.

- "If you don't sit back to attend my course, I have to give you a detention."

- "Very well, an hour ? Two hours ? It's up to you."

Blaine couldn't believe his impertinence.

- "It will be two hours for you. Appointment in this class after school later. Congratulations, the beginning of the year starts well for you !"

Blaine left upset and slammed the door behind his class. Great, his father would be happy !


	2. Chapter 2

His first day was typical, texting his old "friends", terrorize some freashmen, provoke some teachers answering questions completely off topic... Typical day in fact. It was 5 p.m. and he went in room 206 for two hours of detention. The hallways were deserted, he knocked on the door this time and heard :

- "Come in"

- "So, where do we start ?"

- "You will start to sit, and I'll give you Maths exercises to do Mr. Hummel."

- "Seriously ? You can tell me "Kurt" you know, you are what, 2 or 3 years older than me, what's the problem..."

- "8 years in fact."

- "Mmm... That will make things really interesting." He said, licking his lips.

- "I'll stop you right here. Nothing interesting is going to happen between us."

- "Well that's it. It wasn't that hard to tell me you !"

- "Will you stop being arrogant at the end. What's wrong with you ? Your parents must be proud..."

Blaine didn't have time to continue, Kurt ran up to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him violently against the blackboard.

- "My mother is dead moron, don't you dare talking about my parents again, you've got it ? You know nothing about me."

- "Eh... Let me go, you really want to be expelled ?"

Kurt thought for a minute and relaxed his grip on his shirt collar.

- "You expect it, huh ? Confess... You wouldn't have to have to do with me. This way you will no longer be tempted..."

- "Who told you that I'm gay ?"

- "Why ? Because you aren't ?" Kurt said with a half smile.

Blaine cleared his throat, shifted and sit at his desk.

- "I'm your teacher Kurt, I don't even know how I could get there, talk about my sexuality with a teenager..."

- "I'm very mature for my age."

- "This isn't the problem Kurt, you don't have the right to interact with me in this way."

- "Right now the big words..."

- "Go sit down."

- "Okay..."

- "You're sitting on my desk Kurt, go sit in your desk, please."

- "Am I allowed to not call you "Mister" ?"

- "Only during times of detention."

- "Very funny, will you stop say "Mr. Hummel ?"

- "Only during times of detention."

- "Deal." He said with a wink

Kurt had left to sit and carefully finished all his exercises. He got up and went to drop his exercises on Blaine's desktop. He took his hand to look at what time it was at his watch. Blaine shuddered to action.

- "Well well, 7 p.m. I think it's time for me to go. See you later Blaine."

- "Don't you have the time on your phone ?"

- "Yeah... But I wanted to see how you will react to what I hold you hand."

- "See you tomorrow Kurt." Blaine replied, shaking his head.

- "An appointment ? Already ? Well... It's beyond my expectations !"

- "You have 1 hour lesson with me tomorrow afternoon, silly."

- "Teachers have the right to insult their students now ?"

- "Don't tease me Kurt, get out of my class and go home. Oh... And tomorrow, I want you to act normally during my lessons, you owe me respect, got it ?"

- "Very well, Mr. Anderson."

- "Well, here ! It wasn't that complicated to be polite !"

Kurt blew out, went to get his backpack and left without looking back. He took the keys to his car and drove to his home. He put on his pants and shirt. He took off his ear piercing and gave a comb while looking in the rearview mirror. The time had come for the "father/son" confrontation. He opened the door softly and dropped his school bag at the foot of the stairs.

- "Dad ?"

- "Oh oh... My son is finally back, can you explain to me what message did I receive earlier ?" Burt said, pointing to the screen.

* * *

**To Dad**

I'll be a little late tonight, don't worry. See you later... I love you.

* * *

Okay okay, there, he had perhaps a bit abused...

- "Are you kidding me Kurt ! A little late, more than two hours ! Please tell me that you weren't in detention again. Not the first day Kurt ?"

- "I... Uh..."

- "Don't you dare lying to me Kurt, think carefully about what you will say."

- "Very well... I was in detention with my Maths teacher."

- "What happened this time ?"

- "Nothing serious, he ran into me before school, I assumed it was a student... When I entered into my first classroom, it turned out that it was my Maths teacher. I panicked and I left his class... Things have been clarified now, it won't happen again."

- "I warn you Kurt, if it happens again..."

- "It won't happen again." He said, interrupting him

Kurt kissed him on the cheek and climbed the stairs four at once, saying he was going to the shower. Burt breathed a big blow and returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner, the beginning of the year began well, he said to himself.

Kurt spent the evening lying on the bed with his eyes closed. To think about the beautiful eyes of Blaine, well... Maybe a little bit to his ass too to be honest. He had to try to find a way to see him outside of school hours, without being in detention of course... That was going to be a huge obstacle.

He needed to know a little more about him. Hop, he jumped out of bed and went to get his laptop which was on his desk. So... Google... Blaine Anderson... What are you hiding ? Nothing special apparently... A twitter account maybe ? Shit, tweets are protected, then... Facebook ? Everything is secure, this guy was careful, unfortunately for him...

Meanwhile Blaine was all alone at home and completely tired, he had to stay another 2 hours because of Kurt, this kid was already beginning to get on his nerves. He was annoying, stubborn and sexy and... Why was he still thinking about him btw... Sexy, oh my god ! Blaine had thought that one of his students was sexy, totally his type in addition. Tall, brown hair, blue eyes mesmerizing... Apart from his bad boy side and attitude, Blaine would certainly have fallen for someone like Kurt. Ok, he really needed to stop thinking about all this, he had to meet someone. Tomorrow he would go to Lima Bean, there, he had always met nice people to talk to, it would change his ideas.

Blaine had already been in several relationships which have never lasted more than few weeks. He was looking for a real relationship, he was sick of people who were interested in him only for sex. He looked for something deeper, something real, and he hadn't find it yet.

* * *

**Note :** _I'll post the next chapter next Wednesday. _


	3. Chapter 3

Second day...

His first classes were deadly dull. He was just thinking about the time he would have the opportunity to see Blaine again, and the morning looked like an eternity to him.

Lunch break

He sat quietly at a table outside in the sun, eating his sandwich when a group of football players came to talk to him.

- "Hi."

- "Hi."

- "I'm Noah Puckerman, here is my little brother Jake, David Karovsky, and Jesse St. James. There are rumors about you already being expelled from two high schools, it's right ?"

- "Right."

- "For what reasons ?"

- "I don't see how it concerns you !"

- "My boys and I intend to make a visit to the students of Glee club, "welcome them" as it should... Want to join us ?"

It was now or never to get into a group and to be respected. These guys looked pretty cool, they were in the football team, so... popular.

- "Of course."

- "There's a tradition in this school, do you see the slushies machine over there ?"

- "Huh, Huh"

- "Do you feel like doing it ?"

- "As long as I don't get caught..."

- "Don't worry, they're not the ones who go and say everything. Come on."

He got up and each one went to fill a large glass of slushie. They all went to the Glee Club's room. Jake stayed outside to keep watch at the door.

- "So, how are you guys ?"

- "You have nothing to do in this room Noah, Mr. Schuester isn't coming any late." Said Rachel.

So it was Rachel, he had immediately recognized her. She was the girl with the reindeer pullover of yesterday. She was attended most of his classes, among others, those of Mathematics...

- "Kurt, don't tell me you hang out with them ?" Said Rachel.

- "You know each other ?" Noah replied, fixing Kurt.

- "Just crossed yesterday."

- "Thine honor Kurt. I leave you the girl."

Kurt approached Rachel, he looked a little bit embarrassed.

- "Kurt, don't do that, you'll get in trouble and..."

She didn't have time to finish his sentence, Kurt threw the slushie at her face. She gasped and started crying towards the bathroom. Kurt was sick inside, the guys had done the same things to a guy in a wheelchair, apparently Artie, and also, Mercedes and Tina. He didn't know them yet, but they all seemed inoffensive. Hopefully this "welcome" won't be daily he thought... Jake hissed and they all hastened to run. Classes had started, and the time for Mathematics had arrived. Kurt hastened to take a front row seat, just in front of Blaine's desktop. He looked pleased. His infatuation fell quickly when Rachel came to take a seat next to him, she still had wet hair and her pullover was stained red.

- "Hello everyone." said Blaine.

He looked at all of his students and his eyes landed on Kurt, slumped in his chair, legs spread, his head was slightly bowed and he was licking the tip of his pen. Blaine began to feel harden just looking at him. He hurried to turn around and sat down at his desk. Kurt looked at him with a smile and Blaine looked quickly to his other students, clearing his throat. This hour would be pure torture for him...

At the end of the course, he asked Kurt to stay a minute, claiming he had to return his corrected exercises that he gave him for his detention yesterday. When everyone had left the classroom, Kurt approached Blaine's desktop and now stood in front of him.

- "You wanted to see me ?" He said with a teasing smile.  
- "Stop it right now Kurt, can you tell me what are you doing ?"  
- "I don't understand ? Did I do something wrong ?"  
- "You know very well what there is. Your attitude towards me is displaced and you know it."

- "I don't know what you're talking about..."

- "What's all these smiles ? Your legs spread during all the hour, your tongue playing with your pen..."

- Smile it's because I decided to be nice during class, my legs... Well, I guess I was relaxed, and my tongue... I have a tongue piercing and I like to play with it."

After all these declarations, Blaine blushed. The first thing he thought was : How would Kurt's piercied tongue feel on his cock. Kurt had a piercing on his tongue fucking shit, he was done. He didn't need more images like this to cross his mind, already enough imaged.

- "Blaine, I have some effect on you."  
- "Not at all... Takes, corrections. You can go."  
- "As you wish, but you and I both know that there's something happening between us."  
- "In your dreams maybe."  
- "In yours too..."  
- "Goodbye."

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident, he came back in time and Burt was in a good mood, he was going to take a shower and maybe ask...

Meanwhile Blaine was dressed a little more casual, he had put a tight black jeans and a red t-shirt to go drink a coffee at Lima Bean. When he entered the cafe, he ran through the room and sat at a small table in the background. It was rather quiet, he was reading his newspaper when he heard the door bell. He looked up and saw a man coming. He was tall, thin, brown hair, he was dressed in a black suit pants, a belt with a gold buckle, a white shirt embellished with a scarf closed by a pin in the shape of four leaf clover, and he wore a pair of black sun glasses. He was just beautiful. He saw him place his order and when he saw him going in the opposite direction, he realized that he had just dropped his credit card. It was now or never. He got up, went to recover it and headed to his table.

- "Excuse me, you dropped your credit card."

- "Oh... Thank you for giving me back." He looked up and he couldn't believe his eyes, BLAINE, sexier than ever, was standing in front of him. And besides, it seemed he hadn't even recognized him. He gently removed his glasses and continued talking. "Let me buy you a coffee to thank you."

- "Your eyes are... Beautiful." said Blaine.

- "Thank you..."

- "Excuse me, you look so much like... One of my students... You knows him maybe ? Kurt Hummel, does it tell you something ?"

What should he do ? Quick, quick, say something...

- "Oh... Kurt, yeah, that's my cousin." He held out his hand to introduce himself "My name is Carson Phillips."

- "Nice to meet you."

- "You too."

It was his chance to get to know him outside of school, he took his hand and both had no desire to let go, especially Blaine. Kurt gave him a shy smile and said :

- "Can you give me my hand please ?"  
- "Oh... Excuse me."  
- "It doesn't matter. It's just that I need it to drink my coffee, you know." He said with a wink.

Blaine laughed.

Yes, Blaine found him really cute, it was undeniable. He looked nice, polite and funny, this guy could certainly help him forget Kurt. They discussed for a while and when Blaine had to go, he took a pencil and wrote his phone number on Kurt's cup.

- "Call me."  
- "Oh ! I will... Bye."

* * *

_**NOTE :** __Someone asked me if there'll sex scenes between Kurt and Blaine eh eh, they just met I remind you ! Ok, the rated M is for the language of some chapters, scenes of violence and yes ... Later there will be Klex LOL, but don't be in such a hurry ok ;D  
_

_PS : I finished to write chapter 39 in french :) For those who want to discuss about my fic or want to know when I post a new chapter, my twitter account is_ ClaireDie


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt had Blaine's phone number but he didn't know what to do with it... Blaine seemed to have been much more attracted by "Carson" than "Kurt", it caused him a huge problem of consciousness.

He had a BIG problem, he had to make a choice : Continue to lie and trying to see him again as Carson, or tell him the truth and take the risk of losing him without even having had a chance to get to know him. What would you do in his place ? Blaine attracted him too much, he had to take the risk... He would explain him everything later. It was 11.30 p.m. He decided to send a text message.

* * *

**To Blaine**

It's late, you'll surely get the message tomorrow. It's Carson, I really enjoyed our meeting earlier, I'd really like to see you again to get to know you.

* * *

He read the message several times and ended up send it. There was now no way to go back. He put his phone on the nightstand, turn off the light and slipped under the sheets, closing his eyes. When he began to fall asleep, still having Blaine's face in his thoughts, his phone buzzed. New message.

* * *

**To Carson**

I've hoped you would get in contact with me. I'd love to see you too. I have your number now :) I usually finish at 5 p.m. tomorrow. Lima Bean coffee, tomorrow, 5:15 p.m. ?

* * *

There was no way he read correctly ! He had an appointment with Blaine tomorrow afternoon... He absolutely had to go.

* * *

**To Blaine**

Ok, see you tomorrow then. I look forward to it, good night Blaine.

* * *

**To Carson**

Me too. Good night Carson.

* * *

Carson... Blaine looked forward to seeing Carson... It was just a name after all. Kurt knew he was always the same, Carson is the real Kurt, Kurt high school had always been a façade for him, a way to protect himself from others. He would try to be as honest as possible with him about the rest.

The next day, for his first lesson, he had history. He was the first to enter the room and sat in the last row. He pulled out his phone while waiting for the others to arrive.

- "Hey... Hi Kurt." Rachel said, sitting down beside him.

- "Are you talking to me ? After everything I did to you ! Why ?"

- "I feel like you're hiding something Kurt, I don't know what, but I'm sure you're not the one you're trying to pretend that you are."

- "You don't know me."

- "So, talk to me, I just ask to get to know you."

- "I can't talk here."

- "Oh... I understand... Outside of school then ?"

- "Do you know I will probably start throwing slushies at your face again ? "

- "Do you really want to be that guy Kurt ? You don't have to do that..."

- "You know nothing about my life. Go away Rachel."

- "Very well. If you change your mind, here's my phone number."

- "I'll never be your friend here Rachel."

- "One day Kurt, you'll may need to talk to someone, and that day, know that I'll be there ok."

He didn't answer. This Rachel was really starting to be sticky, there was no way to get rid of her. Fortunately, until his last hour of Mathematics he wouldn't see her normally. At the lunch break, he had hung out with the guys, they were pretty cool, but he didn't always agree with some of their methods, though. At noon they had overthrown the tray of a student by telling him he was already big enough like this... Nothing to get expelled but still, he was frightened at the mere idea of thinking about what they would do to him if they knew that he was gay.

Kurt, between two of his courses of the afternoon, sent a message to his father.

* * *

**To Dad**

Tonight after school, we'll have a coffee with friends from high school, so I'll get home a little later than usual. Don't worry ok. See you tonight.

* * *

**To Kurt**

You've already made friends at your new school ! I'm happy for you Kurt. It's ok for me, I would say no if it was another day, but tomorrow is the weekend so... Have fun.

* * *

Kurt was really lucky to have a father like Burt. Despite all that he had made him go through, he was always understanding and kind to him. It must be said that after the death of the mother of Kurt, Burt was a little lost for a little while... He said to himself that if Kurt was a little hard in high school, it was perhaps a bit his fault... Educate a child alone hasn't always been obvious.

Last class of the day

Mathematics with Blaine. During the entire time, he noticed that Blaine had done everything to avoid eye contact with him and he would give anything to know what he thought about him, he needed to know. At the end of his course, he took his time to put away his things while other students went out.

- "What are you still doing here Kurt ?"

- "You don't really love me huh ?"

- "I don't have to love you Kurt... You are my student."

- "Do you think I'm sexy ?"

- "I really don't have time for that, I have an appointment."

- "He's lucky."

- "Oh, believe me. I am the lucky one... How do you do that ? Stop talking to me, I really have no time to waste with a teenager like you. You're immature, violent and I hate your attitude." he said, starting to get upset.

- "Very well." he said dryly.

Kurt, completely shocked by what Blaine had just said, left, turning his back quickly so that he wouldn't notice that his eyes were filling up with tears... He slammed the door with a big shot. Blaine jumped and shook his head, this kid really had a problem he said to himself. He had to hurry up if he wanted to change his clothes before his appointment.

Kurt didn't know what to do... In fact, it would've been better if he hadn't known what Blaine thought about him... If Kurt couldn't have him, he was sure that Carson could. He really had to change tactics in high school. He didn't want Blaine to hate him.

He came back home, went to change himself and tried to ignore all that Blaine had just told him.

He put on black slim jeans, he was wearing a purple shirt and a black silk tie. His hair was perfectly in place. Placing a turn around himself while looking in the mirror, he was pretty sure that Blaine will never resist him with an ass like that...

Meanwhile, Blaine was really pissed off about Kurt and didn't know why it affected him so much. He had met a lovely boy, who was the opposite of Kurt and he was unable to remove him from his mind. He wanted to find out why Kurt was like that, it was stronger than him. Maybe he could try to see him after school monday evening, maybe he could help him after all...

He had put on beige pants suit and had put on a white shirt which he had left a few buttons open. He disciplined his hair with gel today, he hoped that Carson would love...

It was time to go there now...

* * *

_**NOTE :** If you like it, if you want to ask me questions, leave a comment and I'll answer you by DM or in a note at my next chapter. I'll post chapter 5 on Monday so, see you later guys. Good week end ;D** PS :** Chaper 40 is finished in French !_


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine was the first to arrive, impatient to see Carson. Kurt though, had taken a little more time to calm down and think... When he opened the door of the Lima Bean, his eyes fell directly on Blaine, his heart already speeding up as he approached his table a bit stressed. Standing in front of Blaine now, he held out his hand.

"Hi Blaine, how are you ?"

Blaine looked up, took his hand and stood up to kiss him on his cheek, making Kurt blush at the action as he sits down.

"I'm sorry... Did I make you uncomfortable ?"

"Uh... No, don't worry... It's surprised me a little bit I guess. I found it... Pleasant..."

"Me too... What can I get you ?"

"Mmm... Caramel latte macchiato."

"Excellent choice, I'll be right back."

"Wow... Blaine was a true gentleman, he was just "perfect."" He thought as he kept staring a bit and just thinking he was gorgeous too... Well, the gel in the hair wasn't his thing but it gave him a rather sexy air with his suit pants and his shirt half open. "Mmm... Even hot..." Without realizing, he ran his tongue over his lips. "Shit... Blaine was looking at him smiling..." He didn't know where to stand, his cheeks began to heat up and he moved around awkwardly in his seat when Blaine approached the table...

"Your order..."

"Thank you. I could pay you know..."

"Me too." Blaine joked "So... Tell me everything about you."

"What do you want to know ?"

"I don't know... Anything you want to tell me I suppose."

"Okay... Uh... I'm 21... I live alone with my father, I am passionate about fashion, I love to sing and well... I'm gay." Kurts laughed when he finished speaking.

"Wow... You are direct and brief !"

"And what about you ?"

"Mmm... I am 25 years old. I live alone, I'm a teacher, I love music... I play the piano and guitar in my spare time, I love musicals and yeah... I'm gay too."

"Really ! I'd love to hear you play."

"Ah ah... For a second I thought you said "really" about the fact that I'm gay."

"Well... I could be wrong, but the way you look at me is a pretty strong indicator." he laughed.

"Am I that obvious ?" Blaine said, blushing

"Don't be embarrassed. I love honest and direct people."

"I play in a bar tomorrow night, you wanna come ? Is this direct enough for you ? I'd love for you to come..."

"I work in the the garage of... Of my uncle on Saturday, until 7p.m... Is that too late ?"

"No, of course not... I mean... It starts at 7p.m, but you can arrive a little later. I won't be there to greet you, but we'll see each other after. So ?"

"I'll be there."

"Great. Would you like to go for a walk ?"

"Yes, why not... Surprise me." he said, smiling.

They went out walking for a while, discussing musicals, music, fashion... They barely knew each other, but it turns out that talking to the other came natural. They had many common point. The first being that they were irresistibly attracted by each other.

It was getting darker and they didn't see the time passing. The sun was beginning to set and Kurt didn't take a coat, so now, he was a little cold.

"Brr... I think I should go home, my father will start to worry..."

"Are you cold ?"

"Yes, a little... Thank you, I had a good time Blaine."

"Here... Take my coat, I'll walk you to your car."

"Oh... Thank you, that's nice." He said as Blaine gently laid his coat over his shoulders. They continued to walk in silence and the time came to say goodbye. Blaine gave him the business card of the bar where he was playing the next night.

"I know it sounds weird but I'm looking forward to be there tomorrow night."

"... Me too actually. Here... Your coat. Thank you again for everything. For the coffee, the walk, the coat... I think it's time that I go... So... Uh... Tomorrow night." he said with a shy smile.

"Tomorrow, Carson."

Blaine approached him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, Kurt closed his eyes and his heart sank, he would have loved to hear Blaine say his name instead...

Once back home, his father was there to greet him of course...

"I guess you had too much fun with your new friends to send me a message ! It's 8.00 p.m. Kurt."

"Yes, sorry dad, I didn't notice the time. Have you eaten yet ?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"I'll prepare food for you to forgive me."

"Mmm... Ok, that sounds good to me. You are still coming to help me in the garage tomorrow ?"

"Of course, what a question ! Why would't I come ?"

"I don't know Kurt, you have new friends now. You're a teenager, you need to have fun too. Your place isn't in a garage with your old father..."

"Stop that immediately okay, I will continue to help you while I'm here, I've already said I would... Speaking of going out... My friends asked me if I wanted to have a drink at the bar tomorrow night after work."

"It's ok for me, but I want to see you back here at midnight, not after. Are we clear about that ?"

"Thank you... You're the best." he said kissing his dad on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

After they have eaten, Kurt quickly goes to lie down. There was a whole room done for him in the basement and he was quite proud of what he had done. The walls were white, a large painting of the Brooklyn Bridge was attached to the wall above his bed, he had a private bathroom and a black glass desktop, shaped like a water drop, all design and refined. Around midnight, he was awakened by a text message. Litting his lamp, he rubbed his eyes and looked at who it was.

* * *

**To Carson**

I hope I didn't wake you up.

* * *

**To Blaine**

Well if in fact... You really need to stop doing that, it's two nights in row already ! I work tomorrow.

* * *

"It couldn't hurt to play a little" he thought...

* * *

**To Carson**

I'm sorry, good night Carson.

* * *

Forgoing the texting, Kurt decided to call him. Blaine picked up immediately.

"So, what is so important for you to write me at midnight ?"

"I thought the evening went by too fast, I had a great time with you and... Uh, I think..."

"I must sleep Blaine, if you could speed things up a bit please." he said, laughing.

"Are you mocking me ?"

"A little." he said teasingly.

"Oh... Ok, so I will not say that I found you too cute tonight, and that I miss your smile..."

Blaine still couldn't believe that he actually said that.

"Really ?" Kurt said, suddenly much more serious.

"Uh..." Unable to turn back now... Blaine replied, hoping that Carson wouldn't get a scare. "[...] I can't wait to see you."

"Wow !"

"Sorry..."

"No, no, that's fine. I can't wait to see you too, and I found you very cute too..."

"Oh yeah ?"

"Just one thing..."

"Yes."

"Don't put gel in your hair tomorrow, it was cool but I prefer you without. You have beautiful hair, it's a shame to hide it under the gel."

"Ok, something else ?"

"Uh... I also miss you, goodnight Blaine."

"Good night." Blaine was blushing while hanging up.

They both fall asleep very quickly, with a smile on their face...

* * *

**NOTE :** I write chapter 42 in french ;) Next chapter will be posted on Wednesday morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt's night was short, 6:30 of sleep was definitely not enough for him. After hanging up with Blaine, he was so excited at the turn which took things, he had trouble falling asleep. The day was so very, very long...

At 7 p.m. he returned home and took a shower to wake up a little. He put a white skinny jeans and a waisted black shirt. A touch of perfume, he washed his teeth and put some lip balm vanilla. Finally ready... God, already 7:25 p.m.. He ran upstairs, grabbed his jacket, keys and ran out screaming.

"I'm going dad, later..."

"Midnight, don't forget." and the door slammed shut, Kurt was already gone.

He arrived at 7.40 p.m. When he entered, Blaine was already installed at the piano. The room was plunged into darkness and there were only small table lamps that were lit. He sat at a small table in front so he could see him properly. It was the end of the melody and he saw him up to take his guitar and start playing... And sing... So, Blaine could sing too, and what a voice... Soft and suave.

**Say...  
Wasn't that a funny day ?  
Gee you had a funny way, a way about you  
A kind of glow of something new**

_Blaine watched the assembly and his eyes landed on "Carson", his face is immediately enlightened. Kurt gave him a wink and Blaine blushed and hastened to look elsewhere._

**Don't you want the way I feel ?  
Don't you want the way I feel ?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you ?**

**The sun...  
Telling me the night is done  
Well I refuse to let it - stop our fun  
Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again  
**

_Blaine closed his eyes... Kurt found him so beautiful, immersed in his song, to the glow of the subdued light._

**And kiss...  
There's a thought so how 'bout this ?  
Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy  
After all we need sweets every now and then**

**Don't you want the way I feel**  
**Don't you want the way I feel**

**Don't you want the way I feel for you  
**

**Well here we are two strangers in a very different place**

_(Blaine looked at him and he never left him ot the gaze.)_**  
Who knows what will happen to us next ?  
Here we are with nothing but this little spark  
It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest  
**

_Kurt had chills who roamed his body, Blaine was singing him a song. _

**Oh don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel for you**

**Don't you want the way that I feel for you**

At the end of the song, Blaine and Kurt was still to watch each other. After the applause began, Blaine shook his head, saluted the audience, put down his guitar and sat down at Kurt's table.

"So, what did you think ?"

"I'm a little disappointed actually." Blaine made a surprised face.

"Really ?"

"Yes... Very. I would have liked not arrived so late, I'd love to hear you sing more..."

"It'll be a next time... You want something to drink ?"

"I'll take a diet coke please, but I'll pay."

"No, I..."

"There are no but... And I will offer you something to drink. I insist."

"Okay... You look amazing in this outfit, Carson."

"Thank you. But you know we should agree, when I'm in suit you're in jeans, and when I'm in jeans you're in a suit... This is something that we should work in the future..."

"Let's say I'll call you before I dress, it ok to you ?" Blaine replied, laughing.

"Yes." he laughed.

They talked for a little while and another band came on stage, they didn't stop playing extremely slow songs and Kurt began to gape.

"Are you tired ?"

"A little..."

"You want us to go in my locker room behind, there's a sofa... Maybe you'll be more comfortable."

"Yeah, it's a good idea if it doesn't bother you..."

"Follow me."

Once in the locker room, Kurt was good, there was almost no noise. The walls were covered with beautiful red vermilion, there was a small white table with a mirror surrounded by lights and a small sofa. It was very warm.

"Can I sit beside you ?"

"Of course , it's your locker room after all."

Blaine sat down beside him.

"I'm really sorry that I woke you up last night... You want to go home and rest, maybe ?"

"No... Of course not. I want to stay with you..." Kurt blushed at what he said.

"Eh." Blaine put a hand on his cheek "You wanna come in my arms ?"

"Hum hum." he said, nodding. Blaine aside his arms, and Kurt leaned his head on his chest listening his heartbeat... Beating awfully fast. "I loved your voice Blaine, you sing really well."

"I'd like you to sing for me one day."

"We'll see." and he began to gape "You're really comfortable you know."

"Lots of compliments tonight."

"I'm just telling the truth." and he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Kurt's breathing had slowed and he put an arm around the waist of Blaine. Blaine leaned his head against his and fell asleep himself.

When Kurt woke up, he felt so good... He snuggled a little more against Blaine and breathed deeply, his eyes fell on his hand that was resting on Blaine's tummy with a little smile, then, on his watch... He rubbed his eyes and tried to read the time.

"0.30 a.m. ! Oh shit, shit shit shit."

Blaine jerked awake .

"What's going on ?"

"I had to be at home half an hour ago, that's what's going on ! My father will kill me. My phone, fast..."

Blaine took his hand.

"Eh... Carson, calm down. Do you want me to drive you home or to call your father ?"

"NO." Kurt shouted "Sorry... No, it's gonna be fine, I'll call right away."

Kurt dialed his number, his father didn't take long to reply.

"Dad I 'm really, really sorry."

"Oh my god Kurt. Do you know how much I was concerned ? I almost called the police. You'd better bring your ass at home as soon as possible ok !"

"I 'll be right there." and he hung up.

Kurt put on his coat and headed to the door quickly.

"I'm really sorry I have to leave now. Bye Blaine." he started to open the door when Blaine stood up abruptly and grabbed his arm. He pulled him closer, placed his hands on each side of his face, and before Kurt could do anything, Blaine kissed him breathing deeply.

"Mmm... Your lips don't taste candy like in the song, you have a taste of vanilla."

Kurt was still stoic space of a moment. He had just shared his first "real" kiss with Blaine. Now, he needed a few seconds to come back to earth because that kiss was really incredible.

* * *

**NOTE** : _In this chapter, for those who don't know it yet, the song is "Don't You" by Darren Criss, from his debut album "Human", you can listen it on Youtube. It's an amazing song._ **PS** : _chapter 43 is finished in french ;D_


	7. Chapter 7

While returning home, Kurt couldn't help but smile, even when his father got angry at him, even when he prohibited him to go out for a week... Nothing could take away the smile he had on his face.

"Kurt ?"

"Uh uh."

"What's wrong ?"

"Nothing, why ?"

"I've just forbidden you to go out for a week and you keep smiling !"

"I've told you, I'm sorry, I didn't noticed the time passing... I accept the punishment."

"What ? You agree, really ! Good... Well... Go to bed now, it's late."

"Okay."

Burt couldn't believe his ears, something was going on there, his son acted weird way...

Once downstairs Kurt hastened to send a message to Blaine.

* * *

**To Blaine**

You stole my first "real" kiss... You know what, I loved it.

* * *

**To Carson**

I can't believe it ! You've never been kissed ? I'm sorry not to have asked you before...

* * *

**To Blaine**

Never that way... Long story. And don't be sorry, I can't wait to kiss you too.

* * *

**To Carson**

Oh ! You're so cute, sweet and sexy... I really thought you'd had boyfriends before. Are you free tomorrow ?

* * *

**To Blaine**

I'm not allowed to go out for a week :(

* * *

**To Carson**

A week ! We will not see each other for a week ! I'm so sorry... It's a bit of my fault, we were seated too comfortably. This would haven't happened if we had stayed in the room. I'll miss you...

* * *

**To Blaine**

I already miss you :(

* * *

**To Carson**

Good night Carson. I'll call you in the evening tomorrow, ok ?

* * *

**To Blaine**

I'll wait for your call eagerly... Goodnight Blaine.

* * *

Kurt lay on his bed with his cell phone still on his chest. He closed his eyes still with that smile on his face... Yes, he had spent a great evening even though he had slept almost all the time. He felt safe for the first time in his life since the death of his mother. In the arms of Blaine, nothing around mattered. He still couldn't believe it... Blaine chose him and seemed to want something serious with him... This week was going to be long. What would be a hell is that Kurt had Mathematics at least one hour per day. He would have to see him, and act as if nothing had happened. It would be a bit complicated...

Monday morning.

The beginning of the day went pretty well, he did nothing special except work in classes, he was even nice to Rachel and the group of Glee club with whom he had a little discussion during the morning break. He found them very nice, after all... That was the problem... Puck had well observed him with the guys and he found this change very strange, it didn't please him at all.

"Jesse, I think you should do some research on the ancient schools of Kurt, why he was expelled, what had happened... I think his first high school was "Carmel High" I don't remember the name of the last. You think you can do it ?"

"Yup, of course. Can Karofsky help me ?"

"Of course."

"Eh ! Who says I want to take my head off with that ?" said David

"Because I'm asking you." Puck said, frowning and raising his fist "Is that a problem ?"

"Oh... Calm down... No no, it's ok, we'll do it."

"Well, see you for a briefing tonight at Jesse's."

It was 3.00 p.m. and he ended with 2 hours Mathematics with Blaine. He watched carefully and found him distracted. He decided to be exemplary in his classes now, he really didn't want him to hate him. At the end of the course, Blaine called to see him a minute, he was surprised but stayed. He wondered what he could be, he didn't open his mouth for the entire duration of the course.

"I've done nothing wrong."

"No need to be defensive, Kurt. Exactly, I find your behavior change very strange, I would like to know exactly what are you playing."

"But nothing. You preferred me before maybe ? Because if there's nothing else to make you happy, that can be arranged you know..."

"Slow down a bit, do you want to tell me about your old high school ?"

"No."

"I just want to help you, you know."

"You'd be the first..." He said, blowing. "Why did you take care of a case like me first ?"

"First you're not a case, you're a student, and if you're like that, there must be a reason, no ?"

"Ok, all this is seriously starting to annoy me."

"Don't you want my help ? Don't you want to talk to me ?"

"I..."

"Yes ?"

Blaine stared at him, tilting his head, Kurt really didn't know what to do. Blaine was also interested in Kurt now ! All this became complicated, too complicated... How was he supposed to tell him everything about his past ? Explain everything ? Impossible, it was too painful...

"Forget it, nobody cares anyway. I'd be cool in class with you, so leave me alone now, ok ?"

"I do care, Kurt. I'm just worried about you."

"So, you need to worry about someone else, I'm fine. That's it, are you happy now ?" Kurt started getting upset, just the opposite of what he had expected...

"If you take it like that... You can go."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Kurt. Know that if you have problems or if you need to talk, you can come see me ok ?"

"Great." Kurt said, shaking his head.

Arrived home, Kurt locked himself in his room downstairs and had began to cry, while his memories back to the surface area gradually... Nobody should know, especially Blaine. His cell phone rang. Shit ! Blaine... He had forgotten. He quickly dried his tears, took a deep breath and took the call.

"Hey... Hello." he said, sniffing.

"Hi Carson... You alright ? Are you crying ?"

"Huh ? Uh... no no, I think I'm getting a cold that's all."

"You seem tired..."

"I had a bad day."

"Do you want me to leave you ? I can call back later if you want, or tomorrow..."

"No... I love to hear the sound of your voice."

"In fact... You didn't tell me which school you attend..."

"Oh ! Uh... Northwestern University."

"I may be able to go see you during the day if you have breaks and I don't have class. What do you think ?"

"You can't imagine how much I want to see you right now... But I have a very busy schedule, a very busy one, and I attend a lot of extercurricular classes, so... I think we'll have to wait until next week. If we're lucky, maybe my father will let me out this weekend."

"Okay..." He replied a little disappointed "It's hard to stop to see you with what we have just begun."

"I know... For me too. What would you do if I were with you now ?"

"Uh... I... I think I'll take you in my arms and... I'll try to kiss you."

"I don't agree."

"Oh... why ?"

"Because it's my turn to kiss you." He said, sketching a slight smile.

He already felt a little better. Even by phone, Blaine managed to make him feel better.

* * *

**NOTE** : _ My twitter account is ClaireDie if you want to discuss about my fic, Glee, Klaine... _**PS** _: Started chapter 44 in French ;D Next chapter on Monday. Good week end everyone !_


	8. Chapter 8

Monday evening

"So to summarize, you tell me that Kurt is gay ? I mean, are you sure ?"

"Absolutely. I found it weird too... I mean, I would have never thought !" Jesse replied.

"Mmm... Ok, I have an idea."

"No... Really ?" David replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Karofsky."

Tuesday morning

Just before leaving to high school, Kurt received a text message.

* * *

**To Carson**  
Good day. Courage for your classes , I 'll call you tonight.

* * *

**To Blaine**  
Thank you. I just got up and I already have a smile thanks to you... I miss you, tonight.

* * *

As soon as he arrived, he was dragged by the guys in the locker room. They closed the door and examined him from top to bottom, he didn't like it at all, something was surely about to happen. Puck was the first to speak... As usual.

"So, you're gay ?"

"You ask me ? I think you already know the answer, right ?"

"Yeah..."

"Who told you ?"

"I did a few searches on your old schools."

"So what ? What will happen now ?"

"Now you have rather interest to do what I tell you if you don't want your little secret to be bruited, ok ?"

"Like what ?"

"Well... To begin, I have a little score to settle with Rachel. You must have realized that we don't like each other a lot... So..."

"I don't have all day Puck, we have Mathematics in less than five minutes."

Puck walked quickly toward him, placed his forearm under his neck and pinned him against a locker. He was paralyzed.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, got it ?"

"Uhm, uhm..." he said, shaking his head.

"I haven't heard anything !" Puck said, raising his voice.

"Good."

"Okay, then you'll get a slushie, and you will throw her in the face just before she enters her next course, with my compliments. If you don't, I will let the whole school know about your little secret. Know that you being gay isn't a problem for us, let us be okay. But I know the guys on the hockey team don't see it so right, then, think about it."

And they all left laughing. Without thinking, he went quickly find a slushie and searched for Rachel in the hallway. Once he found her, he called her.

"Rachel, Rachel, wait a minute."

"Kurt ! What do you..."

"I'm sorry Rachel... I have no choice..."

"We always have choice Kurt, I beg you, I'll enter in class immediately."

"I know... I'm sorry." and he threw it in her face.

"KURT ! Ok, follow me. I'll take you to the principal immediately."

Kurt turned shocked. And if it wasn't already bad enough, Blaine caught him... Rachel went into the toilet to clean herself, while Blaine was taking Kurt to the principal by his arm.

"Blaine, no, let me explain. I beg you, don't do this please, can we talk ?" he said, imploring.

"Well, well, you want to talk now ?"

He turned his head and saw the frightened look of Kurt and his eyes began to fill with tears. He slowed down a bit and took him in a empty classroom, closing the door behind him.

"I'm listening."

"I had no choice, I was forced to do it, believe me. I didn't want to."

"Who forced you ? I want names Kurt ?"

"I can't..."

"Kurt, look at me. Who threatens you ? Why ? Tell me... I can help you."

"I'm just asking you to trust me, if I could avoid it I would have done it."

"You ask me to trust you ! This is a joke Kurt ! You've already been expelled from two schools, you have an attitude and language more than limit with me, and you ask me to trust you ?"

"I thought you wanted to help me." he said disappointed "You're just like any other, you and your prejudices..."

"You ask me to trust you but you don't trust me Kurt."

"Because you can't help me." he shouted "No one can."

"This is not..."

He was cut off by Kurt.

"Forget it. All I'm asking you is to put me in detention during the lunch break, and not after school. My father is going to change me of school if I have another detention, he mustn't be aware of this or I will be sent to Dalton..."

"Dalton is a very good school Kurt, I went there and I'm sure you'll have less problems there."

"You don't know my problems..."

"Here we go again. If you don't tell me I can't do anything to help you !"

"Everything is so complicated... If only I could tell you the whole truth... It kills me to lie to you..."

Kurt had started to cry, and Blaine found the comments of Kurt really strange. He felt really weird about it, very... He wanted to take him in his arms to comfort him but he couldn't, and didn't understand why he felt the need, moreover... He cleared his throat and looked at Kurt, standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and his arms, trembling.

"Eh... Kurt, calm down. It's good... I forget the principal, and I will not tell your father either. But you understand that I have to put you in detention, I am forced. I'll wait for you at the end of courses at noon. You'll be in room 206 for the duration of the pause. Is it fine to you ?"

"Thank you, Blaine."

"Go back to class now."

Before returning home in the evening, Blaine decided to go to Kurt's father's garage to see if he could talk with him a bit, maybe Carson also worked there after school, this would be an opportunity to see him a little... Once arrived there, he slowly opened the door and heard a bell warning that someone had entered, he waited a moment, no trace of Carson. Someone came to meet him.

"Burt Hummel, a problem with your car ?"

"No, no, well... I don't think I have problems with my car. I'm Blaine Anderson, Professor of Mathematics of your son."

"What has he done again ?"

"Uh... Nothing... I mean... I just wanted to try to understand his behavior, and I thought perhaps you could enlighten me."

"I wish you good luck trying to understand him ! You seem a little young to be a teacher, don't you ?"

"I'm 25 years old... Kurt was also a bit confused the first day he saw me... The teachers/students relationships are a bit hard to manage when you have students like Kurt in your class, I'd really like to help him out. I tried to talk to him several times but he closes himself completely."

"Come into my office. Can I call you Blaine ?"

Blaine began to respond with a chuckle. Apparently, the Hummel family didn't like vouvoiement...

"Of course Mr Hummel."

"Ok, I'll stop you right here. You can call me Burt also, kid." he replied, shaking his hand.

"Kurt looks a lot like you..." he said, laughing.

They spent several hours talking about Kurt. He told him about the death of his wife, how it had affected both their lives. He told him that he knew Kurt, nice, helpful, attentive and polite. He said that growing up without a mother at home, the fact that his son is gay... Kurt was a nice kid, but they were teenagers after all, and being gay in Ohio wasn't easy, he supposed that he defended himself as best he could at school... Blaine began to understand a little better Kurt, he just wanted to understand why he had all this fear in his eyes, and anger sometimes.

* * *

**NOTE** :_ I hope you still like my story, I'm writing chapter 45 in French. I'll post the next chapter Wednesday._


	9. Chapter 9

**To Rachel**

Rachel, it's Kurt. I will understand if you don't want to see me, or even talk to me. My father hasn't come back home from work yet. I'd like to see you. Would you be willing to come to me now, I have to talk to you. I live in the same street as the garage "Hummel", at number 21. Sorry again for earlier.

* * *

2 minutes later, he received a reply.

* * *

**To Kurt**  
I see where it is, I live in the same street with my dads, I'll be there in a few minutes.

* * *

Indeed, less than 5 minutes later, Rachel was at the door, with a sad smile on her face.

"Please, come on in."

"Thank you."

"Do you want something to drink ? Diet Coke, coffee, tea ?"

"I'll take some tea please."

"It will be two. Follow me."

"You drink tea !" she said a little bit surprised.

"Well yes, why ?"

"You don't seem the kind of person that drinks tea, that's all..."

"Believe me, there are a lot of things about me that would surprise you."

Rachel was watching him during the whole time when he was preparing tea. He pulled out a tray, put the saucers under the teacups, he even put a small pitcher of milk and a plate of cakes that seemed be homemade. She was very surprised. Once settled on the couch, they began to talk a little.

"Kurt, these cakes are really delicious. Your mother must be an excellent cook."

"It's me who made cakes, my mother is dead."

"Oh my god Kurt, I'm really sorry, I just thought..."

"It's nothing, you couldn't know. I was only 9 years old when it happened. She had cancer and when doctors have realized it, it was already too late. It was one of the worst moment of my life."

"I'm willing to believe you, I've never had a mom, but I don't know how I would react if I lost one of my dads."

"I'm relieved that you have two dads, I think you'll understand a little better my situation. When I walked into my first school, I dressed very classy, kind... Very fashion. I've always been attracted to boys and I've never tried to hide it. When most students have suspected that I was gay, a small group of them have worked hard to make my life a living hell. I will not go into details, but I just want to tell you that I don't want anyone, to experience what happened to me."

"I understand better."

"Really ? "

"Yes. I found a bit strange the way you looked at the professor of Mathematics, I mean, I had some suspicions."

"Apparently, you weren't the only one to be suspicious... Puck and the guys have been doing some research on my old high school and they discovered that I was gay, they have nothing against it, but they use it as a pressure tactic to make me do what they want me to do. If I don't do what they ask me, the whole school will know about it."

"We can go talk to Puck you know. Me, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, but there are also Sugar, Finn and Mike, we're all part of the Glee club, we could perhaps talk to Mr. Schuester, he could possibly do something."

"No. Don't tell anyone okay, you don't know what I went through. There is no way that I relive what I lived two years ago, do you hear me ?"

"Very well... I will not tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you what happened last year ?"

"I changed my apperance trying to pretend to be someone hard and which they could respect, implying that, I had to make some silly things to look cool... I'm not proud of what I did, okay. I'm doing this only to protect myself you know..."

"No, Kurt. I don't understand... I mean, there's nothing wrong with being gay !"

"How many people do you know who are openly gay or lesbian at McKinley ?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly." Kurt shook his head and blew out "I'm stuck Rachel, my father will send me to Dalton if they kick me out of this school, and if I continue to obey Puck, I'm gonna get expelled, it's certain ! On the other hand, if I oppose myself to him, he will tell everyone... And believe me, I don't want to know how many homophobes there might be in this school..."

"I'm so sorry that your life is so complicated Kurt, I really don't know how to help you."

"That's what I said to Bl... To the professor of Mathematics." he replied blushing.

"Wait a minute, you wanted to tell Blaine, didn't you ? Is there something between you two ?"

"No, of course not Rachel ! This is our teacher." he said quickly, looking guilty.

"Mmm... Okay. He's cute, isn't he ?"

The door opened .

"Kurt ?" said Burt.

"I'm in the kitchen Dad."

"Have you already cooked dinner ? Because I brought back... Oh ! You're not alone..."

"Dad. Let me introduce you Rachel, a... Uh... A high school student." he said, a little embarrassed.

"Rachel Berry. I live in your street, and Kurt is one of my high school friends."

"Pleased to meet you girl, do you want to stay for dinner ?"

"No, no, I was leaving. Thank you for the invitation, maybe another time Mr Hummel." she said, bowing to Kurt and his father.

Kurt accompanied her to the door and thanked her for her tact and kindness to his father, he promised he would do his best to avoid Puck and the guys, and he really hoped they would drop this thing quickly.

Burt and Kurt had spent a good evening eating pizza and discussing about the garage, high school, Rachel... Burt was glad that Kurt had a friend like Rachel at school, he even decided to lift his punishment for the weekend if everything went well at school until Friday evening. Kurt had to hug him, kissing him as usual. He had the best father ever.  
He went downstairs around 10.30 p.m. Blaine still hadn't called him, he waited up till 11 p.m. Still nothing. He thought about of his two last years. He was lying in the dark on his bed looking up, tears streaming down his cheeks. "So it will never stop." he thought... The phone ended up ringing at 11.20 p.m.

"... Yes."

"Carson ? I hope I didn't wake you up..."

"Uh... No no, I wasn't asleep yet."

"Are you okay ?"

"Bad day."

"Again ! Do you want to talk ?"

"No. Tell me more about your day please."

"Okay... I had classes all day, there have been a problem with your cousin today." Kurt twitched and squeezed his phone. "He threw a slushie on a student today, I almost took him to the principal but he began to get weird, I don't know what happens with him. I'd like to help him, if you had seen his scared eyes... It makes me sad. I decided to go see his father at work after school."

"WHAT DID YOU DO ?" Kurt was shocked that his father had hidden him that he had seen his teacher today.

"Why are you yelling ?"

"Uh... No, nothing but... Why did you do that ! What did he say ?"

"He told me his story. It's your cousin, you must already know it... He was really nice, he even asked me to call him "Burt"!" Kurt smiled on the phone. "I know where Kurt keeps his familiarity now." he said laughing "Is There something you want to tell me about your cousin ? Do you know something I don't know ?"

"Uh... I know he didn't have only easy times, so try not to be too tough with him, ok ?"

"But that's what I do. Ok... If we stop talking about your cousin, you really don't want to tell me what happens ?"

"It's complicated..."

"Okay, you probably don't want to talk to me then I'll let you..."

"Why do you take it like that ?" Kurt started crying on the phone and Blaine noticed it immediately.

"Eh... Don't cry Carson... I'm sorry..."

"It's just that I had a shitty day, I just wanted to talk about something else you know ? I feel the need to see and hear you when I'm not well, I don't like to feel dependent on someone like that... We don't know much each other, this is so stupid !"

"Stop, it's not stupid. I confess that I went to the garage of your uncle to try to see you too, I thought that since you worked there on Saturday, you may be able to be there after school... I really wanted to see you..."

"Just 3 days..."

" 3 days ?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. My father allowed me to go out starting from Friday evening."

"Why didn't you started by that ? We have to do something."

"What do you want to do ?"

"I don't know, I could take you out to eat somewhere, and we could go see a movie after, is it fine to you ?"

"Yes, it's a good plan. I'll leave you, I have class tomorrow, do you remember ?"

"That's right, me as well. I only have 4 hours of class tomorrow."

"You're so lucky. You're supposed to say something to comfort me, not make me envy you..."

"Yeah... Uh... Good luck for tomorrow Carson, good night... 3 days." he said, smiling.

"Yes... 3 days. Goodnight Blaine."

* * *

**NOTE** : _Chapter 9 with a little __advance ;) Chapter 10 for Saturday, maybe before, who knows... eh eh ENJOY !_


	10. Chapter 10

During the last three days, no incident had happened at school. Puck only asked him to complete a questionnaire in literature, which was due for Friday morning. Doing it didn't bother him anymore, he wasn't allowed to go out so, it occupied his mind somehow. Three days respite, three days of complete unconcern, it felt so good ! He had spent two whole evenings on the phone with Blaine. They learned to know each other a little better, although Kurt found odd that Blaine was still very evasive in regard to his family, he couldn't blame him after all, not even since he lied to him about his own identity... He still tried to be as honest as possible with him about the rest. They were increasingly eager to see each other, so, when the time came to prepare, Kurt spent a little phonecall.

"Hey."

"Impatient ?"

"Yes... How should I dress ? I think I have a total of eight outfits in front of my eyes, and I don't know which to choose !"

"You'll laugh, but I'm in my bedroom in my towel in front of my bed, and I must have a dozen of outfits on my bed too." he said laughing.

Blaine with only a towel... That was interesting ! Just to think about it, Kurt's cheeks began to blush and hands became clammy. He cleared his throat and said :

"[...] Ok, what kind of restaurant are we going ?"

"This is a surprise. But a suit seems more appropriate."

"Cool ! So, I just have to choose between only four outfits."

"I'm happy for you, but it doesn't solve my problem ! I still have lots of suits in front of eyes..."

"Do you have a beige suit ?"

"Yes."

"So take a beige, you have dark brown hair, it will be perfect."

"And the shirt ? What color ?"

"If you had a purple one it would be perfect, it will bring out your eyes."

"I have one, you're really good at that... I'm getting dressed and I think it's not bad at all, thank you Carson. And you ? Have you decided ?"

"I know what you're wearing so it's easier for me now... Surprise. Are we still going together as we said ? In front of the Lima Bean at 6.30 p.m. ?"

"Yes. See you later."

Blaine was in such a hurry that he arrived a quarter of an hour in advance. He was standing with his hands in his pockets and leaned against his car. Kurt had just parked on the street on the opposite side, just at the same height as Blaine's. When he saw him, leaving his car and crossing the street to join him, he was almost breathless. He wore a black suit, a fuchsia pink shirt, with a black silk tie embellished with fine purple stripes. Blaine looked down at his own shirt, and he found that the stripes of his tie were exactly the same color of his shirt.

"Carson you're... Breathtaking !"

"Well thank you." he said, with a radiant smile. "You're even better than I had imagined ! And besides, I think we match perfectly this time."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Believe me you can, because what I had imagined was already quite exceptional." Blaine blushed. Not really knowing what to say or what to do... (He waited for Carson to kiss him but he didn't do it, so...) he opened the door of his car.

"Do I drive you ?"

"Do we go together ?"

"Do you want to take your car ? I mean, it doesn't bother me at all, but we go to the same place, so I just thought..."

"No, no, you're right. With pleasure, I will be happy to go with you."

Kurt sat in the car. Blaine had a black sedan which looked very classy. Blaine was focused on the road and didn't say a word, Kurt decided to start the conversation to break the silence.

"Your car is quite impressive."

"Yes... Uh... Thank you."

"Are you stressed ?"

"It's seen that much ?"

Kurt, to be kind and to reassure him a little, put his hand over his, which was on the gear lever, talking to him.

"Eh ! It's only me, Carson... You kissed me the other day, do you remember ?"

What he hadn't anticipated is that Blaine jumped and swerved, he almost nearly hit a curb.

"You scared me Blaine !" he said, shocked.

"YOU scared me... Sorry, I was waiting for this date with so much impatience... I need to relax."

"I'm sure that we will spend a good evening Blaine." he said after a deep breath, his heart began to slow down.

Arrived at the restaurant , Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. They were in front of a gourmet restaurant.

"Blaine, you know that I'm still a student. I can't afford to eat here." he said, lowering his head.

"If I ask you out, it's because I invite you Carson. Don't worry about it okay, try to spend a good evening."

"I know but... I mean... This is not to offend you but, I doubt that a Maths teacher earns that much ! You don't have to do that, we don't really date in addition..."

"You don't want to go out with me ?"

"Huh... We haven't really had time to discuss about it... Wow, it's me who is stressed out now... And say that I was talking about kissing you on the phone !" he said, looking away. Blaine grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

"If you want it, do it. It's as simple as that."

"It's as simple as that, yeah, do it..." Here we go, he was talking to himself now... They were still sitting in the car, Blaine still in expectation. He looked around if there were people in the street. Once he was sure no one was watching them, he almost felt his heart beat in his ears, it's to say how he was stressed ! He gently leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Blaine's lips, who liberated a sigh due to the contact. All of this seemed so... Perfect.

"Perfect." said Blaine

"This is exactly what I was thinking. Stop reading in my mind can you ?"

"Excuse me." and they began to laugh. "Can we go now ?"

"Wait a minute. Just to clear things up... We're dating now ?"

"Do you feel like it ?"

"I think so, because I have only one wish that's to kiss you again." he replied with a little chuckle.

"I'll resolve this problem quickly." and he leaned down to press his lips again against his, a little longer and a little more frankly this time. "Can we go now ?"

"Go."

Kurt was happy. He spent a great evening, probably the best since... Since... He didn't even remember. At the restaurant, they were soon relaxed and had began to talk as if they had been on the phone, with a lot of laughter and jokes.

Once out, they took the car and Blaine brought them to the cinema. They had the choice between "Frozen" the new Disney movie, "The Hobbit, the desolation of Smaug" and "Gravity."

Without hesitation, they chose "Frozen." Kurt had already seen it, but that, Blaine didn't need to know about it... Although at some time without realizing it, he began humming "Let it go" during the movie. Blaine had said nothing, but he entwine his hand in his, and was looking at him with a smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that ?"

"You're so adorable..."

"Oh... Shut up and kiss me."

"It's my pleasure."

Yes, we can say that the evening had been very good.

* * *

**NOTE :**_ I hope you still enjoy it. Can't wait to read your comments ;) I'll post a new chapter as soon as possible, Monday morning or before if I can. GOOD WEEK-END EVERYONE !_


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt had returned home directly after Blaine had escorted him to his car, they both left with a tender kiss, and promises to meet again the next day as soon as possible. Kurt was on cloud nine, he was only 17 and had a boyfriend... Wow ! He would have never imagined such a thing few months ago.

It was Saturday, he was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling of his bedroom, one of his habits of the moment apparently... He thought about all this and really had trouble believing he was supposed to meet Blaine for coffee at 2 p.m. All of this began to be serious, it was for him anyway. The problem was that at one time or another, he would have to tell him the truth before he learned it by someone else. He was so afraid of messing up everything and so afraid of losing him. He would wait until their feelings grow a little before explaining him everything.

It was time to go anyway. He was dressed in a casual outfit today, casual but still classy. A black slim jeans, a red shirt with a few buttons removed complemented with one of his silk scarves, black with red peas. He made a ride on himself in the mirror and was quite proud of him. Kurt had helped his father at the garage this morning, but he said he could go out this afternoon. He took his cell phone and went towards the café.

When he entered, Blaine had already arrived. He rose to greet and kiss him but Kurt put his hand flat against his chest and stopped him.

"What's happening ?" Blaine said surprised.

"There are lots of people here, Blaine..."

"Are you ashamed of me Carson ?"

"Huh ? No ! Of course not... I really want to kiss you, but I don't want to attract attention... Or worse, that someone insult us... We are in Ohio Blaine, not in New York or... Do you understand me ?" he said, a little embarassed.

"In that case..." Blaine pulled on his jacket.

"What are you doing ?"

Blaine put a hand in the lower back of Kurt and pushed him outside.

"We haven't drank our coffee !"

"I'll take you to the bar where I play, we'll be able to drink our coffee in my locker room. There is no way that I look at you in that outfit all the afternoon without being able to kiss you, or hold your hand."

"Oh !" he replied, blushing.

Once they arrived out there, Blaine walked to his locker room, he told him to sit comfortably while he was ordering their coffee. Once Blaine had returned, he closed the door and saw Kurt standing in front of him, motionless, hands folded in front of him. He walked quickly towards him and kissed him.

"Mmm... God, I missed it, mmm... I told you that I found you very sexy in this outfit ?"

Kurt slid his hands along the arms of Blaine, reaching down to his hands. He hesitated for a moment but ended up entwining his fingers with his, Blaine immediately tightened his grip on his hands. All this tenderness, Blaine's lips, which were tenderly connected to his. The whole thing was so new and exciting at the same time. His heart was beating wildly and he felt blushing.

"Mmm... No, but I'm glad you like it, that was the goal."

Blaine pulled away one of his hands and gently slid it to the back of Kurt's nape, he felt him immediately shiver... He bowed his head lightly and wanted to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue over the lower lip of Kurt, waiting for a reaction.

Kurt still had one of Blaine's hands in his, he led it to deposit it on his waist, and came to hug him around the neck nodding lightly, his lips slightly open to allow him access. When their tongues met, they both began to moan. They couldn't be more closer, Blaine had lowered his hand down and now had his hands in his lower back by attracting him, their chests were now one against the other.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Mmm... Blaine... I think it's our coffees."

"Can you remind me why I went to order coffee ?" he said, breaking the kiss despite himself.

"Uh... This is partly what I came for, am I right ?"

"I thought you had come for me, I'm disappointed." he replied, pouting.

"Idiot."

"You're vexing."

Blaine turned and opened the door to retrieve his order. He placed the tray on the coffee table and sat on the couch.

"Do you want your coffee or not ?" Blaine said.

"Ok, get up."

"No.

"Get up, I said."

Blaine finally got up. Kurt put his hands on his cheeks, looking at him in his eyes.

"I confess... I came for you."

"Really ?"

"If I kiss you, can we go drink our coffee after ? With a smile, is it possible ?"

"It sounds good to me."

They spent most of their time kissing on the couch, apparently they didn't have much to say today.

Blaine escorted him to his car after his performance at the bar, there was no way his father would forbid him to go out another week.

Once arrived home, Kurt went down straight to bed and saw that he had several messages from Blaine.

* * *

**To Carson**

I miss you already.

* * *

**To Carson**

You were sexy today.

* * *

**To Carson**

I love kissing you.

* * *

**To Carson**

I just realized that we barely discussed today, are you okay ? (:

* * *

**To Carson**

I hope you are well arrived. Good night and to Monday night.

* * *

Kurt laughed reading all the messages.

* * *

**To Blaine**

You're crazy ! I have to call a judge to request a restriction ?

* * *

**To Carson**

Maybe... You're a pretty outstanding (:

* * *

**To Blaine**

I miss you too, good night and to Monday night on the phone. Oh ! And I'm fine actually... More than fine, thanks for asking (:

* * *

Kurt began to undress when his phone began to buzz, an incoming call from an unknown number. Weird...

"Allô !"

"I just wanted to hear your voice before I fell asleep."

"Blaine ?"

"Yes why ? Are there a lot of men who call you so late ?"

"No, but it wasn't your number on the display."

"I called with my landline phone, that's why. I just wanted to say that I take this story seriously, you and me I mean, it's been awhile since I last felt so good with someone, I'm glad we met."

"I take it very seriously too, I feel really good with you, everything is so easy..."

"I know, I feel the same way. I guess it's time to go to sleep now, so... Good night Carson."

"Goodnight Blaine." he said with a heavy heart. He would have liked it so much if Blaine had called him by his real name...

* * *

**NOTE** :_ I finished to write chapter 47 in French ;) So in love with my story LOL ! Hope you still like it :) Good week everyone. I will post chapter 12 as soon as possible. _


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING** : _violent scene_

* * *

Burt and Kurt had passed one of those quiet Sundays at home, Burt had watched a football match that he had recorded this week, and Kurt had read fashion magazines. His cell phone hadn't stopped buzzing all day, he was smiling because of all the messages that Blaine sent him, obviously. He always had something to say, they were already very accomplice. Blaine was bored, he was watching a movie on TV and was currently to comment it to Carson at the same time.

His father found the behavior of his son really strange in these last few days, but to see him silly smiling at his phone just confirmed his suspicions, his son had surely had to meet someone. For Burt, seeing his son smiling like that was priceless. He was waiting to see how it would evolve and he would like to ask him a few questions, it was his role as a father after all, no ?

**Monday morning**

The day had started badly. The guys ordered him to overthrow a slushie on a first-year student who had accidentally pushed Puck's little brother in the hallways, nobody had surprised him thankfully. But when the guys asked him to steal the Spanish control of Mr Schuester a little later in the morning, he refused. If a teacher had caught him, he would have been immediately expelled. He said no. He hoped that the guys with whom he got along well at some point, will not humiliate him in front of the whole school. The only thing left to do was to cross the fingers now.

He started to become increasingly stressed, so when the couple of maths hours came, he was relieved. He was able to see Blaine and think about something else. The problem was that he was currently looking at him with the same look that Carson would have given him, and Blaine had noticed it and felt terribly uncomfortable. He was there, in front of him, he was so eager to cross the classroom and kiss him...

Blaine, during that time, was trying to distract himself as he could, went into the ranks explaining some complicated concepts to some students, not to Kurt's displease... Blaine leaned forward like that... My god, he had such an amazing ass ! Yes during those two hours, Kurt had forgotten everything.

During the lunch break, Kurt went to eat in the cafeteria with Rachel, Tina, Artie and Mercedes. Rachel hadn't held her tongue, she ended up explaining everything to others who couldn't stop denigrate Kurt in his presence. Kurt was a little angry against Rachel but the others, after understanding the whole situation, became more friendly and tolerant with him. He asked them, however, to keep his secret safe. Meanwhile, Puck, Jake, David and Jesse decided to eat outside, they were installed on the stadium bleachers, away from others in order to discuss about Kurt.

"So, what do we do for Kurt, guys ? Should we denounce him or not ?" said Puck

"Well, I don't know Puck, my uncle is gay and I don't see anything wrong with that..." Jesse replied.

"I didn't say that I had a problem with that, man. He challenged us by refusing to do what we've asked him..."

"You know very well that you made him take a great risk of being expelled by asking that..." says David.

"True..." said Puck.

"Besides, you know very well that if the team of Rick learns that Kurt is gay, they will not leave him alone. He was quite nice with us in addition..." Jake said.

"Ok, we will say nothing then... Do we all agree on keep the secret ?"

"YEAH." they all said in unison.

What they didn't know was that Rick Nelson, captain of the hockey team was in the stands with his girlfriend currently to smooch, and that he had heard everything.

Meanwhile, Blaine retained Kurt again.

"Do you know that I have a course after ?" said Kurt

"You have to stop looking at me like you do Kurt, I have a boyfriend."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the fact that Blaine had just told him he had a boyfriend.

"It makes you smile ? I don't find it funny Kurt, you put me in an uncomfortable situation, it can't continue like that."

"I'm sorry." he said more seriously.

"You're only 17 years, find yourself someone of your age with whom you can share your passions, your desires..."

"I'm not interested in people of my age." he replied without thinking. (it's you I want) talking to himself.

"So accept it. Hold on... I give you a word of apology for your next class if you are late."

Kurt approached him a few inches from his face, he could feel the breath of Blaine accelerate against his face. He wanted so much to close the distance between them, he wanted it so badly... He stopped and whispered.

"Thank you, Blaine." Blaine had chills that had traveled throughout his body, he hated what Kurt was doing to him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw that Kurt had disappeared from his classroom.

Blaine fell back in his chair, he put his elbows on his desk and held his head with both hands. Suddenly he expelled of with his arm, all the files which were on his desk, screaming.

"But what the hell is wrong with me !"

He needed to see Carson, he pulled out his cell phone and sent him a message.

* * *

**To Carson**  
I miss you, I need to see you. I know that your father doesn't want you to go out during the week but I really need to see you.

* * *

Kurt was still in the hallway when he received the message, he only had an hour of course and he could go. He was a bit surprised by reading the message. There was no way that his father allowed him to go out tonight, he was pretty sure of the answer, so, he began to type his answer, heading to the classroom. Before pressing the "send" button, his cell phone disappeared from his hands. Five hockey players were there, standing in front of him. There was nobody in the hallways, everyone was in classes. He immediately realized that Puck had had to speak. He was about to open his mouth to start yelling but two players had caught him by his arms while another was tying up his hands and gagged both, his mouth and his eyes. He felt jostled and pulled at the same time, he was pushed into a room and he almost fell. He was standing, probably in the middle of their circle and he didn't know where he was, he was terrified, his breathing became jerky because he couldn't breathe, only by the nose. He was trapped. One of the players began to speak.

"So that's it, we have a fag in our school." Rick said, insisting on the insult. "So, you want to pretend to be a bad boy ? Just look at him, guys... But it looks like he's crying ! Aww... We are going to tell you only once, okay ? Nod if you understand."

Kurt nodded vigorously.

"If we catch you one day, to watching us in the showers, or we see you kissing a guy, we will find you and even your parents will not be able to recognize you, do you hear me ?"

Kurt hurried to nod again.

"In the meantime, we will get it out of your system for you."

Rick was advancing towards him as he made a sign to the guys to maintain him. He gave him a big blow with his knee to the crotch. Kurt screamed, but the sound was muffled by the pieces of cloth he had in his mouth. It ended with a long moan and he fell on the floor, curled up on himself on the ground. Guys had raised him and moved him violently in what appeared to be a confined and dark space, his back hit something, but he had no way of knowing what. He heard a door slam and he also heard an object that appeared to be dragged along the ground, they surely blocked the door with something.

He stayed huddled on the floor, hands tied behind his back, without seeing anything, without being able to call for help, and locked somewhere. He stayed like that, without struggle, for doing what ? He knew he wouldn't have had the strength to relive it all. Someone would eventually to come find him anyway.

While waiting, awaiting for what seemed an eternity, no one came. He was getting hungry and thirsty and began to cry, until there were no more tears to cry, until he have no longer the strength to even keep his eyes open. He ended up falling asleep on the cold floor.

* * *

**NOTE** : _I'll post chapter 13 as soon as possible. _


	13. Chapter 13

Once back home, Blaine was waiting for Carson's call. It was almost 7.00 p.m. and still no news. He decided to try to call but fell directly on the answering machine, so he put his phone on the coffee table and picked up a magazine to read. He had hardly started to read the first article when his cell phone rang, he threw himself over it and picked it up.

"Carson ?" said Blaine.

"Uh... No... Blaine Anderson ?"

"Yes it's me. Who is speaking ?"

"Burt Hummel, Kurt's father."

"How did you get my number ?" (Not sure to saying "Burt" on phone...)

"I called the school earlier, they were willing to give me your number."

"What's going on ? Is there a problem with Kurt ?"

"He didn't come home and I seriously start to worry, I thought he might be in detention or..."

"Wait a minute... He didn't return home, do you say ? Didn't he send a message to you ? Nothing ?"

"No, I ask you that because you care about him, perhaps you may would have known where he was..."

Blaine began to feel a little guilty. If it had to do with their discussion earlier... He was only a teenager after all, maybe he didn't take kindly to being rejected... Blaine rubbed his chin.

"Blaine ?"

"Yes, sorry... I'm here."

"Do you have any idea where he could go ? Has he got a place where he goes to think or isolate himself ?"

"The cemetery where his mother is buried, he often goes there to talk to her... I don't see any other place."

"You check there and I do a trip to the school as a precaution. I saved your number in my phone, we will let the other know if one of us finds him, ok ?"

"Thank you, thank you for helping me Blaine."

"... Of course, later." and he hung up.

Blaine didn't even take the time to take his jacket, he took his car keys and left in the direction of high school with a bad feeling.

Once arrived there, he began to take a look in the whole classrooms. Along the hallways he was intrigued by one of the lockers who seemed different from the others, by far, it looked like there was something painted on it. He put a hand over his mouth. With fresh paint was written the word "Fag" on it. He was pretty sure it was Kurt's locker. He ran in the hallways calling, but no one answered, there were just the changing rooms left to check. He opened the door slowly and turned on the light, he scanned the room up and saw a chair blocking the closet, he hastened to open the door and was shocked to see Kurt lying on the floor, blindfolded, the hands behind his back with a link in his mouth. He threw himself on him. Kurt, who was sleeping, got scared and began to scream through the piece of cloth, stirring.

"KURT, Kurt... Calm down, it's me, it's Blaine... I'll get you out." he said, rushing to untie his hands and remove the pieces of cloth he had on his eyes and mouth.

Once Kurt was freed, he threw himself on Blaine crying, he clung to him as if his life depended on it. Blaine slightly panicked, tried to back off a bit to try to understand what was happening, but Kurt tightened his grip on him.

"What they did to you Kurt ? Who did this ? Tell me please."

Kurt started to cry again. He was panting and had difficulty breathing, he was having a spasmophilia crisis. Blaine had never seen this before, and didn't know what to do. He began to panic, which didn't help Kurt. He let him go and it was even worse, panicked, he took his phone and called his father.

"Mr. Hummel, I found Kurt. He has a crisis and I don't know what to do."

"He has trouble breathe, he trembles and his limbs stiffened, isn't it ?"

"Yes, what should I do ?"

"Put yourself behind him and surround him with your arms establishing a pressure on him, it should relax him. Try to exaggerate your breathing so he could breathe at the same time as you, he should calm down."

"Okay."

"Eh... Blaine... Take care of my son and bring him home after, he will be too tired to drive and even walk... These crises are really exhausting for him..."

"Oh... Uh... Yes, yes... No problem." and he hung up.

Blaine went behind Kurt and sat on the floor , Kurt was now between his legs, his back against his chest, circled him with his arms, hugging him, swaying back and forth.

"Kurt, calm down, breathe, calm down." he said in a soft voice. " I will not let them hurt you anymore, I promise do you hear me ? We will resolve this problem on the first hour tomorrow morning, calm down... Shhh..."

After several minutes, Kurt finally calmed down and Blaine stood up and started walking toward the door when he stopped to a shout.

"DON'T LET ME."

Blaine turned and saw the frightened look of Kurt. He came and knelt in front of him, placing his hands on his cheeks, staring at him.

"Hey, calm down, I'm not going anywhere, I'll just get you some water."

"Don't leave me here alone, I... Uh... Wait a minute, I... I'm coming with you."

"Is it your phone ?"

"Yes, where did you found it ?"

"He was on the floor next to you."

"I'm really an asshole ! I could have tried to get me out of there, but no, it was much better to resign myself and stay on the ground like shit. I'm a shit."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, do you hear me ?" Blaine shook him by the shoulders and shouted, his eyes filled with tears. Once Kurt had realized it, he remained silent.

"Blaine..." he whispered.

"I'm sorry, just... Shut up please... And don't talk about you like that."

Kurt felt uncomfortable. He tried to get up with Blaine's help, but since he ate just a little bit at lunch and it was now 7:30 p.m... That, plus the crisis, he could barely stand up and had to sit down.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." he said, sniffing.

Blaine looked around quickly but saw nothing that he could use to carry Kurt.

"Put your arms around my neck Kurt."

"What ?"

"I'll carry you to my car, I'll take you back to your father."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no." he said, shaking his head.

"Do you see another option ? There's nobody anyway."

"Okay." he replied resigned after reflection.

Blaine took him in his arms while Kurt clutched at his neck a little tense. Once hoisted, Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Kurt gave him a slight smile and Blaine blushed, diverting his gaze.

"If I had known. I'd have tried to make me knock down sooner !"

"I hope you're kidding !" he said, adjusting his arm at the top of his back, causing him to moan in pain.

"I'm sorry... I can't believe that you're joking at such a moment !"

"This isn't the first and will not be the last time surely... Ok... Forget it."

He walked in the hallways when Blaine stopped and put him down.

"What are you doing ?" Blaine didn't answer and disappeared into the toilet. Kurt's breathing starting over to accelerate because of his anxiety. Blaine reappeared a few minutes later with water, soap and paper.

"What are you..."

He stopped when he saw that Blaine was trying to clean his locker.

"There is no way that I leave THIS on your locker."

Once he had finished, he took Kurt in his arms. Kurt turned his face in his shirt so that he wouldn't see him crying, but Blaine felt very well his shirt getting wet, and it broke his heart. He hoisted him a little higher and squeezed him a little more against his body without thinking. Arrived at the parking, he placed him in the passenger seat and headed, with Kurt's indications, to his father's house.

* * *

**NOTE** : _I would say thank you to my amazing Marty who corrects my fanfiction so fast. YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU right ? eh eh. I hope you guys, still enjoy it, I'll post another chapter as soon as possible, as always. Chapter 49 will be finished soon in French ;D_


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING** : _notion of self-harm, if you are sensitive to this kind of subject, please avoid the end of this chapter._

* * *

The trip was more than silent. Arrived at the house, Blaine hesitated a moment and went to open the passenger door.

"Come here..."

"Blaine... If you want to go ring the doorbell, my father can come and get me you know... You must surely have something else to do."

"It doesn't bother me at all, come on..."

"As you wish... Thank you."

Blaine carried him to the front door and rang the doorbell, he carried him with only one arm, Kurt was hanging at his neck but still... Blaine was slightly smaller than him but had an impressive strenght, it didn't seem difficult at all to carry him like that.

His father came quickly opening the door.

"Kurt, I was so scared !"

"It's okay dad. I 'm here now."

"Enter Blaine, you can place him on the couch in the living room if you want."

"Okay."

Once he had laid him on the couch, he prepared himself to say goodbye to Kurt and Burt, but Burt interrupted him.

"Do you want to stay and eat with us Anderson ?"

"No, no. I don't want to bother you, really, I'll go."

"I insist Blaine, you brought my son back to me. Let me offer you a dinner to thank you."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, he nodded his head in acquiescence.

"I guess I can stay a little while..." Kurt couldn't hide his enthusiasm with a wide smile that didn't escape to Blaine.

"Do you want to help me in the kitchen Blaine ? Kurt, we let you, take some rest."

"I'm coming Mr Hummel."

"What I told you about that ?"

"Ok... Burt..."

"I prefer."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh watching them interacting.

"Is there a problem Kurt ?" said Burt, with a little smile.

"No, no... I'm waiting for you."

Once the door of the kitchen was closed, Burt's face changed radically, he turned and stared at Blaine.

"Tell me everything. Is it all that bad ?"

"Kurt didn't want to talk to me. I think if we want names, we will have to work together if we want answers... All I know is that "Fag" was written with paint on his locker. He was bound and gagged, he was blindfolded and he surely was beaten too. I think they were several, they had locked him in the closet of the locker sports."

"Oh my god !" he said, covering his mouth. "You have to do something about it, promise me that these guys will not get away with it Blaine."

"Unfortunately, if I don't have names, I can't do much."

"There's no way I let him go to bed without the names of these kids. Don't worry about it. Pizza ?"

"It's fine to me."

"Can you go ask Kurt what he prefers between a royal pizza or a pizza with pepperonis please ?"

"Of course."

Blaine left the kitchen and walked towards the couch. He stopped when he noticed that Kurt had fallen asleep, he looked around him and walked gently squatting beside the couch. Blaine didn't know what to do, he was so peaceful... He couldn't help but caress his cheek with his thumb to wake him up. Kurt tilted his head, moaning and smiling at the action. Blaine felt chills through his body when he heard him... Embarrassed, clearing his throat, he spoke to him softly.

"Kurt... Kurt, wake up."

"Mmm... Blaine." Blaine blushed violently. Kurt decided to open his eyes at that time obviously !

"Blaine ?"

"Uh... Your father wants to know which pizza you prefer... A royal or a pepperonis ?"

"Choose for me, I don't care at all. You're the guest so..."

"... Ok, pepperonis ?"

"Cool, I would have choosen this one anyway."

"You have something on the cheek..." Kurt rubbed his cheek, but it was on the other one.

"No, on the other side. Wait..."

Blaine, without really thinking, instinctively stroked his cheek with his thumb to remove what appeared to be a wire of the tissue which blindfolded him earlier. Their eyes met in a moment and the world around them stopped, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand with his own and smiled. They were interrupted by the sound of the kitchen door which had opened suddenly.

Blaine got up quickly and went to Burt.

"You took your time !"

"He was asleep..."

"Oh !"

Once the pizzas were ready, they took chairs to sit next to Kurt in the living room . They ate while watching the local news when Burt decided to turn off the television to have a discussion with his son.

"Ok Kurt, who did it ?"

"Dad... I don't want to talk about it."

"Listen... I don't want it to start again, do you think that I didn't see you cry every day after school Kurt ? You had red eyes every night, don't lie to me I know it's true, I don't want that again. You have a choice, you give us the names or I will send you to Dalton."

"If I denounce them it will be worse, I beg you, don't do that."

"Kurt, your father is right. I will not let them get away with it, the principal either, trust me."

"How can you promise me such a thing ?"

"Kurt, they beat and insulted you, this can't stay unpunished !"

"I've seen worse..."

"So that's it ! You let them win without a fight !" Blaine answered completely stunned.

"You don't seem to understand that it's their words against mine asshole !" Kurt said getting angry.

"KURT ! What are you doing ? This is your teacher that you're talking to, watch your mouth please... Blaine, I'm really sorry."

"This is nothing, I should probably go anyway..." he said, disappointed.

"OK, I apologize... It was Rick, Rick Nelson captain of the hockey team, he was with three other guys but I don't know their names."

"Thanks Kurt. I'll go, but I'll wait for you at the principal's office on the first hour tomorrow morning, okay ?"

"Okay. Good night."

Burt accompanied him politely at the door.

"Thanks for everything Blaine. I just want Kurt stop suffering, I can't let it start again, he has already been through so much for his age."

"I'm well aware, I will do my best to make them all expelled from school, Mr. Hummel."

"Blaine !"

"... Burt. Good evening."

Once Kurt felt his body had regained his strength, he went downstairs in his bedroom with his cell phone. He saw that Blaine had tried to call him but he was too tired, he didn't want to discuss tonight, he was exhausted... He went in the bathroom and got undressed to get into his pajamas, he turned to see his back in the mirror and saw a bruise was forming under his left shoulder. Suddenly, a whole bunch of pictures of his past, of his agressions, came back to him. He threw his shirt in anger and began to cry.

Suddenly, he looked frantically across his bathroom, he returned all the drawers, opened all the cupboards to finally find what he was searching, he hadn't done that for several months, but now, he couldn't control himself. He took the razor blade and slid it slowly down the inside of his wrist, he put it over the sink and watched the drops of blood sliding onto the pristine white of the sink, he felt appeased... He knew that it was just for a moment, but he felt relieved.

* * *

**NOTE** : _If you don't have an account here, you can leave an anonymous comment apparently so, don'__t hesitate ;D I'm really glad that you all enjoy my fanfic :D_


	15. Chapter 15

Once back home, Blaine dropped on his couch with a sigh. He looked quickly at his cell phone if he had messages or calls from Carson, but nothing. He lowered his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, he thought back of all that evening... The first thing he thought about was, Kurt's eyes when he had had to remove the blindfold, the relief he felt when he saw him and he thought back about what he had felt watching Kurt asleep. He had found him so beautiful, peaceful... He shook his head, it could be nothing but just compassion and an uncontrollable urge to protect him, nothing else he thought... The problem was that Kurt had exactly the same eyes as his cousin, the same look also... Which plunged him in the most complete confusion, and he hated it. He was sure he was falling in love with Carson, all of this wouldn't be so complicated if there wasn't Kurt... Maybe he should go teaching in another school.

He went to take a shower to clear his thoughts, a good night's sleep and everything would be quickly forgotten. If only it was true...

**Tuesday morning**

"Kurt, we can discuss 5 minutes before you leave for school please." said Burt

"Uh... Yes, what do you want to talk about ?"

"Do you think that I haven't noticed what you were wearing last night ? And this ring on your ear ! I would just like try to understand. You are... So different from the boy that I raised..."

He knew he would never forget the look of disappointment that his father had on him at that moment, it was like a stab in his heart. He looked down, looked at his hands and began to answer.

"I'm really sorry that you had seen me in that outfit last night... I just thought that being dressed like that would move away others, and they would be afraid to approach me."

"You aren't telling me the whole truth, there is another reason, isn't it ?"

"... I don't want them to suspect that I'm gay, is that what you want to hear ?" Kurt said, deeply hurt.

"Kurt..." he said, laying a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Are you ashamed of what you are at this point ?"

"You don't understand."

"No, apparently not. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are my son. You'll never have a fulfilling life if you continue to do that."

"This is my problem."

"Keep your voice down with me please, what's all this aggressiveness ?" Burt said, shocked. His son had never spoken to him in that tone until now.

Kurt knew he had crossed the line, he threw himself on his father hugging him.

"Sorry Dad, I'm really sorry." he sobbed.

"Eh... It's nothing, Blaine will help you. Everything will be okay."

"I really hope..."

"Go, Courage. At tonight ok. If you need to see your friends to relax after class, I authorize you, is it fine to you ? You will certainly want to talk then... Just sent me a text message to tell me at what time you'll come home."

"Thanks Dad." he said kissing him. "You're the best."

"... I know. Come on, you're going to be late."

He was heading the principal's office like Blaine had asked him, when Rick pushed him with a great shot in the lockers, laughing. He saw Blaine down the hall and approached him wincing.

"Is there a problem ?" said Blaine

"No, nothing..."

"Kurt."

"Leave me alone ok..."

They both went into the principal's office.

"So... I heard that you had had problem yesterday. Kurt ?"

Kurt remained silent, Blaine suspected it a little so... He spoke.

"Kurt was assaulted inside the school last night."

"Assaulted ? By who ?" said the principal, surprised.

"Rick Nelson and three other teammates, but Kurt doesn't know their names."

"What did they do ?"

"They wrote... Uh... "Fag"... On his locker, they beat him up and locked him in the closet of the lockers sports. I came to pick him last night, it was after 7 p.m."

"I don't know what to say Kurt... Were there any witnesses ?"

"No." Kurt replied quietly.

"Ok. I'll convene Rick in my office in the morning, and I want to see you two at lunchtime to keep you informed."

"Okay." Blaine said .

Kurt got up, went out without even turning round and went to his classes... At the lunch break he went to the principal's office where Blaine was already arrived.

"So ?" Kurt said.

"Sit down Kurt." said the principal.

"I'm good, standing."

"Kurt." said Blaine.

"Fine..." he took the empty seat next to Blaine.

"So... I had a discussion with Rick. He denied any part where he beat you up, attached you. He also denied having written something on your locker... He just admited he had fun with his teammate to lock you in the closet, like a sort of hazing... He said they have left your phone near you. Is it true ?"

"Yes, but..."

"Kurt... Unfortunately, there is no witness, my hands are bounded... There is nothing I can do except give them a few hours of detention, I'm sorry."

Blaine felt anger rising in him .

"So it's over ! I mean, they insulted him, beaten him up, tied him up and locked him and you are not going to do anything !"

"I went to check Kurt's locker, there's absolutely nothing on it..."

"Of course, I cleaned it up. As is practical..."

"You should have..." he was immediately cut off by Blaine.

"I should have what ? Leave this horrible insult in his locker and let the whole school find it out this morning ?"

"I told you..." Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"Well, I'm tired of all this, I quit immediately." and he got up and left abruptly, slamming the door of the principal's office.

Kurt swallowed his words and realized what had been said. He apologized to the principal and headed running to room 206. He opened the door at full speed and closed it leaning his back against it, looking Blaine starting to collect all his affairs. Tears began to come down his cheeks in spite of himself.

"Don't do that." he said softly. Blaine looked up.

"Kurt... What do you... Are you crying ?"

"Don't leave me here all alone, you are the only one who stood up for me... I ... I could never... Not without you..." he said, lowering his eyes.

"Kurt... It's unfair. If I can't do anything to stop it, I have nothing to do here." he approached him. "I'm sorry."

"YOU DON'T ! You don't give a damn about me, like any other." Kurt shouted, turning and trying to get out.

Blaine, upset, grabbed his wrist and turned him violently.

"I won't let you go like that. Calm down."

"Ouch ! LET ME GO." Kurt pushed him and ran away in the hallways.

Blaine closed the door and slid against it. He was now sitting on the floor when a red spot on his hand called him out. He looked closer and saw that it was blood. He looked at his hands carefully but found no cutoff. Suddenly everything made sense...

It was the hand with which he caught Kurt, he had heard the groan of pain, the fear in his eyes...

"I'm a fool, I'm such a jerk !"

Kurt spent the afternoon crying in his car. He finally cleaned his wound with some water and a handkerchief, and changed clothes. He sent a text message to Blaine.

* * *

**To Blaine**  
My father allowed me to go out after school, I really need to see you in a private place now. Do you think it's possible ?

* * *

**To Carson**  
I missed you... This day sucks... I need to see you too. My locker room at the bar ? In 10 minutes ?

* * *

**To Blaine**  
I'm coming.

* * *

**NOTE** :_ chapter 49 is finished in French, an awesome, long chapter about christmas, sorry, I like it so much, I'm so excited about it eh eh ;D_

**SPOILERS** **_for chapter 16 : it's the appointment between Kurt and Blaine, Blaine will reveal him his story. who's excited ? _**


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt arrived first. The bar staff had recognized him and let him wait in Blaine's locker room without any problems. After few minutes, the door opened and Kurt fell on him.

"I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too..."

Kurt stepped back slowly, sliding his cheek against Blaine's, he leaned his forehead against his and slid his nose against his too. He placed a soft kiss against his lips but it wasn't enough. Without warning, he deepened the kiss forcefully, making Blaine moan. Without removing their lips, he slammed the door with his foot behind Blaine and pushed him against it. Their bodies were now one against the other and Blaine began to feel increasingly hot, he didn't dare to move, he was afraid that if he encouraged him, it would lead to something that neither one nor the other was ready for...

Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt and slid his hands underneath, stroking his abs. Their tongues danced together at a frantic pace. When Kurt began kissing his chin, his neck and began to catch his earlobe between his teeth, Blaine decided that he had to put an end at this quickly.

"Carson..."

"Mmm..."

"Carson, Carson, please stop..."

"Mmm... Why do you want me to stop ? Mmm..."

"Because if you keep on doing this, aww... Carson, oh my god ! Stop."

"Am I doing something wrong ?" Kurt finally back away.

"Oh no, don't think so. You... This is more than perfect, but... If we don't stop there, I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop myself."

"Oh ! [...] It would be great..." Kurt said blushing.

"Yeah uh... A little too fast I think... I mean... I want you to discover things slowly, I want us to be comfortable with what we undertake."

"I'm sorry... You're right. I don't know what came over me. I missed you so much and my day was rotten, and I needed you so... Sorry." he said sadly.

"Eh ! No it's ok, I mean... I don't blame you, my day wasn't great either and the fact that you kissed me like that... It was hot, and... I don't want to do something that you and I will regret, I don't want to rush things. You're important to me Carson, get the odds in our favor to make it work. Do you agree with that ?"

"You're so amazing ! I don't deserve you..."

"What are you talking about ! Come here, let's sit a while." he took his hand and pulled him on the couch. "Do you want to tell me about your day ?"

"Uh... Not really... I..."

"I will not force you, but I don't want our relationship to go in only one direction, ok ? I need you to talk to me, to trust me, I'll be there for you. And you know what ? I'm pretty good at listening. » he said, making him a wink.

"I promise, I'll work on that... Just not today please. Tell me more about your day." he said. Even though he knew what to expect.

"Your cousin was attacked Monday night in high school, are you aware of this story ?"

"Of course, my father and my uncle are very close."

"Ok... There were no witnesses, no proofs, they denied everything and it killed me not to do anything. I wanted to show my displeasure to the principal saying that I quitted, and Kurt came to me asking me not to go..." he said a little embarrassed.

"What did you tell him ?"

"I told him that I was sorry and he got angry against me, he wanted to escape when I grabbed his wrist to stop him. He pushed me and left in the hallways."

"Oh !" he said a little embarrassed. "Did he hurt you ?"

"No, no, but there isn't only that."

"Oh !" he said surprised.

"I think Kurt hurt himself Carson. It worries me... Do you think I should contact his father ? I mean, they are just presumptions, but I would be remiss if something happened."

Kurt froze and became white.

"Carson... Eh ! Carson ! Are you alright ?" he said, stroking his cheek.

"I... uh..." he shook his head briskly "Don't talk to his father, okay ? Promise me. I'll talk to him okay, let me try to fix it."

"Mmm... As you wish. Did you know that he was intentionally hurting himself ?"

"Yes... But I know he tries to pull through, he didn't do that with the intention of ending his life you know... Everything is just hard to manage for him, and when he feels exceeded... I mean... He hasn't an easy life as you know. Just let me talk to him. You know, I think you should keep your job in high school, he might need you there. He needs a trusted person to talk to if something more will happen..." he was interrupted by the sound of sobs. " Blaine ! What's happening ?"

"It's too hard..."

"Why does this story touch you so much ?"

"There is a reason why I was very evasive about my family Carson."

"Okay..." he said a little hesitant, not sure that he wanted to hear the rest.

« I'm just talking, and once I should have finished, don't say anything ok. You have the right to know, so... I had a big brother, his name was Cooper. When he was in high school, he had many problems with bullying. He was a brilliant student at everything, I mean, you would have seen him... He was beautiful, very smart, but too nice too. He started doing the homework of a small group of students in order to make new friends, they asked him to steal exams... When he realized that they mocked him, he stopped everything and it became hell for him. I can't even tell you how many times I saw him coming home from school with his clothes torn, and crying...

Once, I saw him taking off his shirt when I passed by his room, and he had bruises everywhere on his back and on his chest, I was paralyzed, I was only 13 years old at the time. I decided to tell everything to our parents but he made me promise not to tell them, that I was too young to understand, and that it was less serious than it looked. Our parents never noticed anything, he had no visible marks on the face, and they returned too late for seeing him back to the school like this... One day, my brother didn't pick me up at the school.

I stayed at school long after classes, I stayed the whole evening waiting in the principal's office. My father picked me up that evening, he didn't talk to me throughout the travel time that brought us home. My mother wasn't at home, my brother either and I began to panic. I didn't stop asking questions to my father the whole evening, for hours... He didn't even look at me, it was as if I didn't exist. He had prepared the meal, had set the table...

Once we were seated at table, I kept asking him questions and he yelled at me that my brother was dead, he was no longer there, and that my mother was in the hospital because she needed to rest. I went up to my room and I locked myself for an entire day, a day to cry without being able to stop. He committed a suicide Carson, my brother committed a suicide... We never knew exactly what was going on at school, what he went through, but I can't help thinking that if I had talked to my parents about that, my brother might be alive now..." tears streamed down his cheeks.

« Blaine... »

"Kurt reminds me my brother you know, he has this fear and this anger in his eyes... I don't want anything to happen to him, I couldn't bear to relive it all. Despite his behavior, I'm sure he's a good person. »

"Where are your parents now ?"

"They died two years later in a car accident. I was raised by my grandmother in France."

"I'm so sorry." he said, making circles with the palm of his hand on his back. "Come into my arms."

"You think it will go for Kurt ?"

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to help him..."

Kurt felt so guilty for lying to him like that, he hated himself right now. Blaine had spoken to him about his family, he opened his heart and he wouldn't break his heart again tonight, he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve Blaine. He shifted awkwardly and said :

"I'm sorry Blaine, I have to go..."

"Oh... Are you sure that you can't stay any longer ?"

"My father waits for me early..." another lie...

"Well... Will you call me when you'll get home ?"

"Uh... I don't know..."

"What happens Carson ? You're not going to leave me, aren't you ?"

"I..."

"Don't do that, I beg you. I've never told this part of my life to anyone before you... I thought... I... No..." and he started to cry again.

Kurt couldn't bear to see him like that.

"No, no, I will not leave you Blaine... Forgive me, this is stupid, I'm stupid... I can't stand to see you cry, stop, stop please..."

He hugged him and kissed him most tenderly possible for him to feel how much he meant to him.

"I think I need you as much as you need me." Kurt said.

"Really ?"

"Yes idiot, yes it's true."

"You mean a lot to me."

"Same here... I'll send a message to my father. I'll tell him that I'll come back home in an hour or two, is it fine to you ? I think someone needs a lot of hugs tonight..."

"Thanks Carson... I think too." he said with a slight smile.

"You're a dork..."

"You think so ?" he said, pouting.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Tell me what you have thought of this chapter please. I finished to write chapter 50, the end is near..._


	17. Chapter 17

Wednesday morning

* * *

**To Carson**

Thank you again for last night, thank you for listening to me and for having stayed with me. I haven't had an easy life, but this has made me feel better to tell you everything. I understand that you were scared... I totally trust you you know. This is the first time that I open myself completely to someone, you make me feel better, I'd like to have you near me all days... Good day Carson. PS : I decided to regain my job in high school, I want to keep an eye on your cousin.

* * *

**To Blaine**

He will feel relieved I'm sure. I chatted a bit with my father this morning, but unfortunately, there's no way we'll see each other until Friday night :( I love when you kiss me, when you take me in your arms, I absolutely love everything about you, and I wish I could be as honest with you as you are with me. I have so much to tell you... I think Friday night, we should've a discussion. Good day Blaine.

* * *

**To Carson**

I'm glad you're willing to make the effort to talk to me about your life, this is important to me. It will be a new step in our relationship.

* * *

**To Blaine**

I realized that if we want to move forward... There is no other way. I gotta go, I'll call you tonight ok.

* * *

**To Carson **  
Tonight.

* * *

Arrived at school, he was surprised to see that there was an altercation outside. He approached a little to see it, and apparently, Rachel, surrounded by Tina, Mercedes and Artie was yelling at Puck and his band. When he approached enough to be seen, everyone stopped to look at him.

"What's happening here ?"

"Kurt !" Puck said. "Is it true what they say ? Were you attacked by Rick and his band ?"

"Yes. But I guess you already know, don't you ? I have more trust in Rachel and the Glee club than in you and your band, and in addition, you were the only ones aware of it. I guess the leak is coming from you, am I right ?"

"We didn't say anything ok ! Well... It's true that at first we thought about saying everything but we didn't ! We are so sorry, they must have heard us talking about it when we were in the bleachers the other day."

"Really !" Rachel said, irritated.

"Oh, shut up Rachel."

"Enough ! It won't change anything. It's done now... Come on Rachel, we're going, we'll be late for class."

Kurt and Rachel turned to leave but Puck grabbed him by the arm to talk to him.

"Kurt, we'll protect you ok, I know what they are able to do and... Just... Don't go in the hallways alone. I give you my phone number in case you have a problem, ok ?"

Kurt looked at him strangely, he didn't know how to take it all, is he sincere ? Is he friend with Rick ? All this sudden kindness seemed weird to him...

"Uh... Ok. Bye guys." After a few minutes, Puck and the boys found themselves alone outside.

"We screwed up !" Jesse said.

"Fuck. I heard rumors that the guys were going to give a good lesson to Kurt because he went denounce them... He's in the shit, we can't let him down."

"What do you suggest ?" Karofsky said.

"We need to look at him each in turn, don't leave him alone one minute, ok ? They will take advantage of every opportunity to catch him. I don't think they will do again the mistake to do that in high school so, be vigilant during breaks outside, especially late in the evening when he picks up his car. I noticed that he was parking himself far enough, two blocks far away..."

"Okay." they all answered at the same time.

"So Kurt, does it get better ?"

"It's Okay Rachel, thank you. Do you want me to take you home in the evening ? We could talk on the way, what do you think ?"

"It would be cool, I'll tell my father that there's no need to pick me up."

"Ok. We'll meet at my car after class. Do you know where I parked my car ?"

"Yes yes... Why do you parked your car so far anyway ?"

"To change myself... I don't wear at all that kind of clothes as you saw the last time you came at home... I don't change myself at home, my father doesn't like this kind of outfits..."

"Do you want to eat with us at lunch ?"

"Of course. We have no classes together this morning, so I guess we will see each other for lunch. See you later Rachel."

"Bye."

The day had been surprisingly well in view of the circumstances the last few days. He was about to reach his car but he was stopped by Jake.

"Kurt, wait... I'll get you to your car."

"Are you kidding me ?"

"No, you shouldn't walk alone... We never know."

"Listen, you're nice but it's full of daylight, and anyway, Rachel must join me in a few minutes, I'll take her home then, you can go and tell Puck that I raise you from your duties, ok ?"

"Well... I guess if you accompany Rachel... Tomorrow then."

"Yeah that's it, tomorrow." he said, shaking his head.

At the same time...

"Rachel, Rachel." Finn yelled at her.

"Finn ! What's happening ?"

"Mr. Schuester wants us to plan our next duo for regionals."

"Kurt is waiting for me..."

"We'll not have for a very long time I think."

"Ok, I come. Give me the time to send a message to Kurt, and to my father to pass pick me up later."

* * *

**To Dad**

In fact, I have rehearsal with Mr Schuester and Finn for working our duo tonight, so, I will not return with Kurt. I'll call you when I'm done. Kisses.

* * *

**To Kurt**

Mr Schuester wants to see Finn and me about regionals, I don't think I'll have for a long time but I don't want you to wait, so... It'll be for an another time ok (:

* * *

When Kurt read Rachel's message, he couldn't help being a little disappointed but went quietly to his car. When he opened his door, he was caught up from behind. Someone blindfolded him and gagged him. He was sure it was Rick and his band, which is made him panicking more. They hanged him out safe from glances behind his car, and they began attaching him to a tree and beat him. He hurt everywhere, he felt his shirt being torn and he was surprised to feel something cold against his chest, given the extremely strong smell, he deduced that it was a bomb paint.

Meanwhile, Blaine was driving home when he was stopped by a car on the low side, the driver's door was wide open and there was no one around. He slowed down a bit and saw a backpack placed on the ground next to the car, his hands tightened on the steering wheel and braked a great shot. He recognized Kurt's backpack, he pulled to the side, got out of his car and called Kurt. Rick and his band heard him and ran away in the other direction.

When he finally saw him, tied to the tree behind his car, he was horrified... His chest was half naked and the word "bitch" was written in big red capital letter on his chest.

"KURT ! Oh god no... What they did to you..." Blaine hastened to remove all his links. "I'm taking you to your father immediatly."

"NO." he shouted. "Do you really want him to see me like that ? You're crazy !"

"What do you want me to do ?"

"Take the outfit which is on the rear seats of my car. Can you bring me back at school so I can take a shower and change my clothes please ?"

"Yes... Yes, of course... As you wish."

"Oh ! Send a message to my father to tell him that I'll be a little late but that I'm with you, ok, I don't want him to panic."

"Okay."

* * *

**NOTE** : _And now Chapter 17 posted, I'll start Chapter 51 tonight, the story comes to an end soon..._


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING** : _scene of violence and abuse detailed. Don't read this chapter if you are sensitive to this kind of thing please..._

* * *

The drive was short and silent, neither of them knew what to say. Once there, Blaine helped him out of the car and they headed to the locker rooms of the school.

"Well, your outfit... Are you okay undressing on your own ?"

"Why, do you wanna help me ?" he said with a wink.

"Kurt... Ok. I give up on you. I'll wait on the bench, if you need anything... Don't hesitate."

"Okay." he replied, seriously.

Kurt gently removed his shirt which was still open and bent to remove his socks, but groaned in pain.

"Aww... Shit."

"Kurt ? Are you alright ?"

"Yeah, I'm in great shape." he said sarcastically. Blaine shook his head blowing.

He slid his pants and his underwear at the same time, and remained a little while, hot water sliding all over his bruised body, he felt so good... When he began to try to remove the paint which he had on his chest, he couldn't do it. The more he rubbed, and the more he got angry... He finally screamed, which made Blaine jump.

"FUCKING SHIT."

"Kurt ! Kurt ? What's happening ? Are you okay ?"

Kurt began to cry silently, deciding not to respond to Blaine. He turned off the water, put a towel around his waist and leaned against the wall dropping back to the ground.

"Kurt... Kurt ? You're scaring me, tell me, tell me what happens... Do you want me to come ?"

Still no answers... He looked around him carefully and approached showers.

"Kurt... I'm coming okay..." Kurt hurried to dry his tears, sniffling. Blaine was relieved that he had at least a towel around his waist. "Eh... What's going on ?"

"The paint can't be removed..."

"Wait... I think there is alcohol in the first aid kit in the locker room, it should help to dissolve the paint."

"Thank you, Blaine."

Kurt calmed down when he saw Blaine coming back, he bent down beside him and calmly said :

"Do you want me to do it ?"

"I... Uh... If you want." he said, blushing.

Blaine took the alcohol pad and began to gently rub the traces of paint. It seemed to work, there was almost no traces already.

"Do you know that you could be fired if someone caught you here with me ?"

"I admit that I'm not worried about that right now. Kurt... You saw the number of bruises who start to appear on your chest and your belly !"

"I'll survive."

"Nobody should have to go through that Kurt..."

"What do you want me to do ?" he said, exasperated. "As long as it's just that..."

"What do you mean by as long as it's just that ?"

"Forget it ok, I'll get dressed now, so, unless you intend to stay to watch me..."

"I... Yeah... I'll leave you, I'm waiting on the other side."

Once dressed, he realized he had a suit pants and a shirt. He began to panic. And if Blaine made the comparison with Carson... He put his messy hair and let his ear ring in place, hoping that it would be enough. He went out quietly, slightly shy.

"Kurt !" Blaine was completely surprised. "Your clothes ! I... This is not... Not you..."

"Oh ! Thank you for the compliment." Blaine shook his head incredulously.

"Come here, sit with me a minute."

"No, I'll go."

"You're not going anywhere as long as you will not tell me what happened."

"As if you could force me to stay." he said, smiling.

"I think I can. I closed the locker room and the key is in the pocket of my pants." he said, tapping his pocket.

"You don't have the right to do that."

"I need to understand why you act like that at school. I insist that you should go to Dalton. They have a zero tolerance regarding the bullying, you will be safe. I can make you a recommendation if you want."

"Why would you do that ?"

"Because... I know you think that everyone doesn't care about you, but this is not true. I care about you, Kurt. Let me help you."

Tears streamed down his cheeks, he didn't even realize he was crying when Blaine tried to wipe them. He violently pushed his hand away.

"What are you doing !"

"I... You cried so..." Blaine said, still shocked by his reaction.

"I don't cry ok !"

"Kurt."

"Stop that ! You getting on my nerves."

"No, YOU, stop. This isn't you who are talking like that. No, but look at you ! You act rude and rough, you dressed yourself as a thug, and even when you cry you pretend otherwise..." Blaine said, raising his voice.

"Very well. I see that you'll never let me go so, open your ears and listen carefully because I will not repeat myself, ok ?" Blaine nodded. "You're right, that's what you wanted to hear ? Yes it's not me. Do you wanna know why I dress like that ? Do you wanna know why I act like that ?" the tone of Kurt began to seriously rise, and he grew angry. An anger so strong that he didn't even know he had all this rage inside him. "I'll tell you. My first year of high school was great, a very quiet first year . I had friends, I was happy and confident. I started getting dressed up fashionable, to pay attention to my image... I quickly caught the attention in my second year, I registered in Glee club and decided not to hide who I really was, that I was gay and I was proud of it. The hell started for me, not only with bullying and beatings as you witnessed here."

"You scare me Kurt."

"You asked, you wanted to know then, you listen to me now."

"It started with bullying, as here. I was pushed into lockers daily, throwed in the trash in between classes, I can't even tell you how many times we launched me slushies in the face..." he was cut off by Blaine.

"But if you lived it all and you have suffered for this... Why are you doing this to others ?" Kurt flew into a rage.

"LET ME TALK ! Firstly, I never beat anyone or thrown anyone else in the trash, nobody ok ! And I haven't finished then, stop interrupting me !" Blaine felt very uncomfortable right now. "I wasn't the only gay in high school, but that, I wasn't aware..." he said, calming down. "Two boys of the soccer team caught me once, one of them immobilized me and the other on kissed me, thrusting his disgusting tongue into my mouth. That's my first kiss looked like." he said, tears starting again flowing down his cheeks.

"Kurt... I'm really..." he was cut off by Kurt.

"SHUT UP ! Your pity doesn't interest me, I haven't finished yet. One day, they were four and took me in the locker room. One of them asked me to touch him." Kurt was sobbing now, the memories back slowly to the surface. "I refused... He gave me a big punch in the stomach and the other 3 put me on my knees in front of him. He began to undo his belt and looked me straight in the eyes and told me that I shouldn't have refused, that he was going to punish me and that I would have to suck him."

Blaine, shocked by what he heard asked Kurt to stop.

"Kurt, you don't have to... Stop now."

"I'm sure you want details, this is what you wanted, right ? Then you'll hear me to the bitter end now. He grabbed me by the hair and literally fucked my mouth so deep that I have ended up vomiting. He did it again the week after, and every weeks. I was so ashamed of me... Then, I started to hurt me." he rolled up his sleeves to show him a fresh cut and other older scars. Blaine looked away. "One day he took me alone. He dropped my pants and threw me on the ground..."

"SHUT UP KURT, SHUT UP I beg you, STOP !" Blaine got up quickly to shake him by the shoulders "Shut up..." he said, crying and putting his hands on his face. "Please, shut up..."

Seeing Blaine crying like that, it was too hard to handle for him. They were both in tears and Kurt could feel the heavy breathing of Blaine on his lips, he couldn't help to close the short distance that separated them, their hearts were racing... Blaine, taken by surprise didn't move, he didn't even felt that Kurt had plunged his hand into his pocket to retrieve the key. Once their lips separated, Kurt looked him straight in the eye and said :

"I'm really sorry." and he left. Leaving Blaine completely stunned by all that had just happened.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Between writing, the translation and editing, I'm completely overwhelmed. If you can have chapters as quickly, it's thanks to Marty, she's great ! I would like to say hello to my friends, I love them so much : my best friend Melisa, my amazing friend Marty, my soulsisters Kim and Gina, my Elsa and my other half Char, my bestie Veronica, but also Kate, Kylie, Melissa, Ibtissam, Dani, Maja, Sabrina, Agathe, Angelica, Courtney, Camille, Marion, Cindy, Céline... and all my followers I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH ;)_** PS** : _chapter 51 is finished in French ;)  
_


	19. Chapter 19

Once he slowly regained his senses, Blaine went home. He asked himself a lot of questions along the way. Should he call Kurt's father to tell him what happened ? Was Kurt in great danger after what happened ? Should he quit his job after being kissed by a 17 year-old teenager ?

He had almost reached home when he decided to turn back. He had to see Burt, he knew that Kurt would be too proud to tell him what had happened. Arrived at the garage, he saw nobody in the shop, so he decided to knock on Burt's office door.

"Enter." Blaine slowly opened the door. "Blaine ! What brings you here ?"

"I... uh... I have to talk to you about Kurt."

"You're so pale ! What's happening ? Is he fine ? Where is he ?" Burt said, starting to panic.

"I think he's back home."

"Oh... Okay. What happened ? There was another altercation, right ?"

"I'm afraid that yes. This one happened in the street when he was trying to reach his car. They tied him to a tree and beat him severely, they have even torn his t-shirt and paint an insult on his chest."

"Oh my god !" said Burt dismayed. "It's necessary that we go file a complaint immediately."

"I'm afraid that it will not helpful, he knows who it is, but he has no proof... These kids are very clever, they blindfolded him and he didn't even hear their voices..."

"What you suggest then ?"

"I think he must to be transferred to Dalton Academy, it's there that I had studied. They have a zero tolerance policy regarding bullying and violence. I think this is the only way for your son be safe."

"I think too, but..." said Burt completely disconcerted "With everything that has happened over the past years and the first attack, I did some researches on the school website and... It's a private school which is very expensive... I think I don't even have this amount in all my bank accounts..."

"We'll find a solution, maybe a scholarship..."

"You really think they'll give a scholarship to a student who had been expelled from two high school already ! Seriously ?"

"I'll try to make play my relationships, I will do everything in my power for him to be transferred as quickly as possible. In the meantime, it would be better if he didn't return to school for now, what I saw tonight truly scared me..."

"Kurt will not be very happy about that..."

"Probably, but you have to make him understand that we do this for his own good, for his safety."

"I'll go home to see if he is okay." Burt put his hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Do whatever it takes to protect my son Blaine, I totally trust you. Promise me."

"I promise that they will not touch him anymore..."

"Thank you. You're like his guardian angel... I'm grateful that you saw that Kurt was worth it, that he deserves to be happy... " Burt began to cry. "Come here..." he opened his arms. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you're trying to do."

"Nothing. Go, find him now, he needs you."

"Yeah... You come when you want ok, I'm here from 8 a.m. to 6.30 p.m./7 p.m. it depends. Give me news when Kurt can be transferred, okay ?"

"Of course, I will come personaly."

When Burt returned home, he found Kurt reading a fashion magazine on the couch, as if nothing had happened.

"Dad ! How was your day ?"

"Kurt... Stop."

"What's happening ?"

"I know everything... Blaine came to see me at the garage."

"I should have suspected it... It's nothing..."

"It's nothing ! Kurt... Stop pretending that it's nothing, it's me, your father... I love you Kurt... And I can't stand that someone hurt you."

"Dad..."

"Let me talk son. Blaine and I decided to transfer you as soon as possible to the Dalton Academy."

"What Blaine has to do with it !" he said, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"He's the only one who can help you get there... I will not let anyone else hurt you, my decision is took. In the meantime, you are not allowed to set foot at McKinley anymore."

"But..."

"There's no "but" Kurt. I will not forbid you to see your friends, you know that Rachel is welcome at home when she wants."

"I... I don't know what to say... I did some researches about this school... I can't believe that you'd pay for it... Just... Don't do that..."

"Don't do, what ? Keep my son safe ! Want my son to be happy ! See him succeed !" Burt began to cry. "I love you so much Kurt, I only have you my son... I couldn't bear to lose you. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you, all my life..."

Kurt got up and went to hug his father.

"I love you dad... You know that I probably ruined all my chances to get into this school since I was kicked out of two high school, huh ?"

"I trust in Blaine, let him do what he has to do. He's a really good guy you know... If he succeeded in getting you go to Dalton, I think you should thank him. He's fighting so much for you..."

"Uhm, uhm... I will."

"Go, we'll eat something quickly and after, go to bed... The day has been difficult, you need rest."

"Spaghetti ?"

"Spaghetti."

After dinner, Kurt made it a point. He knew in his heart that his father and Blaine were right. All this had gone on long enough. He didn't even manage to be angry. Maybe it would be a new beginning, a new start for a new life after all... He even felt almost relieved... A weight in less on the chest, but he knew he would have to tell Blaine the whole truth about Carson. Tomorrow, Thursday.

That meant he had barely two days...

In two days, his fate will be fixed with Blaine. He really hoped that their mutual feelings would prevail over all his lies... It might took a little time but he knew that his feelings for Blaine were sincere and strong, and also knew that Blaine had feelings for him...

He still had to call him, he took his phone and dialed his number.

"Blaine ?"

"Carson ! God, it's good to hear your voice."

"My father told me what happened to Kurt."

"Yes, I still can't believe it."

"That's good what you try to do for him."

"There's no way he stays in this school..." he said a bit edgy.

"I understood..."

"Excuse me... You see, tonight is I who doesn't really want tell about my day... I'll pass my turn."

"I understand... I miss you Blaine." he said, sadly.

"I miss you too... But I have to confess something..." he said, embarrassed.

"What's happening ?" totally forget what had happened earlier.

"Don't get angry okay ?"

"Blaine, just tell me... ok."

"Your cousin kissed me tonight, he told me horrible things about his past, he was completely upset, me too, and before I realize... I had his lips on mine... I'm so sorry Carson."

"[...]"

"Carson ? Are you still here ?"

Kurt cleared his throat.

"Yes, of course I'm here... I mean, you don't have to apologize... It was him who kissed you, right ?"

"Yes but..."

"Don't worry..."

"Thanks for being so understanding. You mean a lot to me... I was afraid you take it bad."

"Stop... I don't want to lose you... I think I'm going to bed early, I really start to be tired."

"It has to do with our conversation ?"

"Blaine... I'm just tired ok. See you Friday as planned. Will you call me tomorrow ?"

"Sure. Good night Carson."

"Goodnight Blaine."

Hanging up, Blaine lied on his bed and closed his eyes. He was relieved that Carson took it well, but he couldn't help thinking about that kiss with Kurt... The space of a second, he was persuaded to have kissed Carson, it's crazy... Completely crazy... Yes... Crazy... He fell asleep few minutes later. His night was filled with dreams with a lot of confusion.

* * *

**NOTE** : Blaine will soon know all about the secret of Kurt/Carson, Who's excited about how it will happen ? Marty is on vacation at the beach until Sunday, I don't think I can post chapter before Monday morning... she correct me before I post it so... Sorry guys, I need her to correct it before I post it :) Good week end everyone.

**PS** : chapter 52 is finished in french, I think I'll be finish in 2 chapters ;) all comments are welcome guys :)


	20. Chapter 20

Thursday morning

Kurt woke up at 7a.m, as usual during the days of classes. He got dressed and had put his jeans, a white t-shirt and his leather jacket in a sports bag. When he closed the bag, he huffed and sat on his bed... He had just realized he wasn't going to class this morning ! He stood up and went straight to join his father who was now preparing the breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hi Dad."

"How are you this morning ?"

"I am hurt everywhere. So... What am I supposed to do today ?"

"You can come with me to the garage if you wish, we could take the opportunity to spend some time together and talk... What do you think ?"

"Will I have a protective suit to protect my outfit ?"

"Of course... I don't want to be responsible of a task on your shirt at 95 $ ! I prefer avoiding troubles." he laughed.

"Very funny dad..."

"Otherwise, you can put the clothes that you wear at school..." he said, a little bit embarrassed.

"I never want to wear them. I'm done with it... It's not me, you will not see me dressed up like that again."

"Glad to hear it. You know that if you get in this private school, you'll have to wear this navy blue uniform !"

"I remember... I went to see on the site, it's a suit... As long as it has a good cut... Luckily it's blue, it's my color." he said, with a smile.

"I'm glad you take it like that."

Meanwhile, Blaine was preparing to go visit the Director of the Dalton Academy. He had sent him an e-mail in the evening the previous day, to tell him he would pass early in the morning. Arrived there, he was a bit nostalgic. God knows he loved going to school here. When his grandmother sent him to boarding school at Dalton, first, he struggled to leave, which was normal after all, she was the only family that remained to him. But when she told him it was there that his father had studied, something told him that he would've love this school. Although he didn't really make friends...

Yes, Blaine was too busy to excel in all subjects, work hard as principal soloist of the Warblers, working his own musical compositions, songs... He had a boyfriend there... He smiled thinking about it. Lens, their paths had taken different directions at the end of their studies, life is like that... He had no regrets, he didn't believe in first love. What do we know about love when we only have 17/18 years ! He knocked at the door.

"Enter."

"Mr. Marshall."

"Blaine ! You haven't changed, how long now, 7 years ?"

"Yes, almost."

"I was a little surprised when I read your e-mail last night, there aren't many former students who return contact us. So, what are you doing now ?"

"I'm a professor of Mathematics at McKinley now."

"But I thought..."

"I know, but I needed to do something rewarding. Helping students is something really stimulating."

"I think it's good... What did you want to talk about ?"

"Well, I'm trying to help a student who is being bullied. A group of homophobic students make him living hell, and they manage that there's no proofs at each times. His father would like to transfer him here for him to be safe. Here's his academic record."

He held him out Kurt's academic record. The director took a few minutes to read it and was already beginning to frown... It wasn't won.

"Blaine ! He has a record very heavy... His father is aware of the cost of this school ?"

"With regard to his record, it's a student who certainly did a lot of mistakes... In large part because he has always felt threatened. He lived really awful things in his second year, he built a facade for denying who he really was. He really needs to regain his confidence and not be afraid to be who he really is. Kurt really needs to get into this school. Regarding the cost, his father and I were wondering if it wasn't possible for him to get a scholarship."

"Blaine..."

"Don't say no right now. This school is his last chance, I wouldn't ask you that if I weren't convinced that Kurt is a good person deep inside him, his life may be in danger..."

"I don't know... Maybe I can get him an aid which could cover ¼ of his schooling, but I don't think I can do better. The school year has already begun and we already distributed all of our scholarships."

"It's better than nothing, I will discuss about that with his father. But would you agree to help him ?"

"If his father can pay the rest of his schooling... I guess I trust your judgment Blaine, you were probably the best student we had so..." Blaine suddenly stood up to shake his hand.

"Thank you... Thank you very much Mr. Marshall."

"You're welcome... I guess we'll see you soon ?"

"I think I would come with his father the day of his registration, I intend to follow his path."

"It's conscientious of you. I always knew you were a good person."

"Thank you."

He greeted him and gone straight at school. He had two hours of class this morning, and three hours this afternoon. He would like to pass see Burt after, at the garage.

Kurt had really enjoyed the day with his father. At first, it was a bit difficult, he spent so many months to hide everything, lying to him... He wanted to change things, and it was starting with his father today. The day ended in a very nice way, they also began to joke together like before. Kurt felt free and happy to have an open relationship with him again.

"Hey Dad, do you want me to go get us some coffee at Starbucks ?"

"Good idea son, I don't say no. I missed it you know... You and me... Talking, seeing you smile especially."

"Me too... I love you dad, I'll be back soon. As usual ?"

"Yup, we can't change a winning team." he said, giving him a wink.

Kurt took off his protective suit and smoothed a bit his shirt and suit pants before heading to Starbucks. It had been a really good day.

A few minutes after he left, Blaine enter into the garage to see Burt.

"Blaine ! I didn't expect to see you so soon. Do you have any news ?"

"Hi Burt. Yes, I went to see the director of Dalton this morning, he would be ready to take your son..."

"This is great !" he said, looking upbeat.

"Yes... As regards scholarship, they have all been allocated already..."

"Oh..."

"But I've a little insisted and they can fund ¼ of his year."

"Blaine, I don't know how to thank you... I'm afraid that I can't finance such a sum... I've to think about solutions." he scratched his head and shook it. "There's no way that he doesn't enter at this school, I mean... You've so much struggled for him... My son deserves to be safe, I'll find a way... It's necessary. Wait me here a minute, I go see something at the office."

"I'll wait."

Kurt, smiling, coffees in his hands, entered at the garage hanging his head, being careful not to drop anything. He took a few cookies in addition, he knew that it wasn't reasonable before the meal but he didn't care. He wanted to celebrate this day with his father.

"Hey Carson !"

Kurt froze and let go of the tray of coffees, they flowed all over the floor and on his shoes, the only thing that remained in his hands was the bag of cookies.

"Blaine ! What are you doing here ?" he said, completely panicked.

"I came to see your uncle about Kurt's transfert to Dalton. I'm so glad to see you. I'm so sorry for the coffees, as soon as I'm done with your uncle, I'll run buy others." he held out his hand to help him pass over the pool of coffee, and pulled him into his arms to kiss him tenderly. "I missed you so much."

"Uh... Don't you want that we get out ?"

"Your uncle asked me to wait there."

"I may have found a solution." Burt said, as he walks down the stairs.

Kurt jumped and stepped back of Blaine immediately.

"Kurt ! You came back already... What happened to the coffees ?" said Burt.

Blaine looked all around him and his eyes fell on Carson... Thousands of things crossed his mind at that moment, but a feeling was stronger than the other things. The anger.

"Kurt... I can't believe it." he whispered, frowning. "I'm sorry Burt, I have to leave immediately, I forgot that I had an appointment."

"Oh, well... Keep me informed by phone."

"No problem. Goodbye."

"Blaine..." Kurt said, his eyes filled with tears.

And Blaine went out with a firm step.

"Dad, can I go ? I... I'll explain you later, please."

"Kurt, are you crying ? What's going on ?"

"I have to catch him up, I must go... I'm sorry." he put the bag of cookies on a car and ran out. "I'll call you later."

"Kurt... Kurt !" he was already gone.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Kurt had planned to tell him everything this Friday, fate had decided otherwise... I hope you still enjoy the story ;)_ **PS** :_ Chapter 53 is written, 1 chapter to write and it's the end... Good week everyone ! Can't wait to read your comments..._


	21. Chapter 21

"BLAINE, BLAINE, wait for me... I'm begging you, let me explain."

Blaine, furious, stopped and turned around.

"Explain what ? Why did you do that ? I trusted you, I told you things I never said to anyone before, I thought this time it would be different, guess I was stupid !"

"And you know things that my father don't even know... You should know that apart my age and this university story, everything else was true."

"I don't believe you, you lost my trust Kurt."

"Do you remember that I told you I wanted us to discuss tomorrow night ? I wanted to tell you the whole truth, I swear, I intended to tell you everything... Please."

"Lies again... Leave me alone. I'll come the day of your admission to Dalton and then, I never want to see you again, do you hear me ?" he said, completely angry.

Kurt's heart was torn hearing these words, tears streaming down his face and tears fogged his vision.

"Don't say that please..."

"Goodbye."

Kurt grabbed him by the arm.

"Give me a chance to fix things please."

"LET ME GO, I told you. It's over. I'm done with you, do you understand that ?"

"Forgive me."

"You betrayed me... I had feelings for Carson, real feelings... I'm so stupid." he said with tears in his eyes.

"I fell for you from the first day I met you at school Blaine..."

"Don't talk to me about it ! You're only 17 years old Kurt. A relationship is based on trust, and I don't trust you anymore. I hate you for what you did to me." and Blaine ran to his car, completely upset.

Once locked in his car, he shouted "DAMN, FUCK !". He returned home completely lost and confused. He hardly slammed the door and he gave a big punch in the wall next to it. He screamed in pain and sat on the floor. Why it happened to him ! This weekend, he was ready to confess him his feelings, Carson was just perfect for him, their conversations were inexhaustible, he was funny, incredibly sexy, nice, he had incredible eyes... It was the first time that he had a blind trust in someone and he felt betrayed.

Meanwhile, Kurt couldn't stop crying. He managed to send a text message to his father quickly before returning home, and shut himself up in his bedroom.

* * *

**To dad**

I'm sorry for earlier. I returned to the house, don't worry okay.

* * *

When Burt came home, he rushed to Kurt's door but it was locked.

"Kurt ? Kurt, are you there ? Open the door please..."

"I don't think I'll eat tonight. I'm sorry dad, I just need some time alone... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kurt..."

"Leave me alone please."

"Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I love you son."

No answer. Kurt was lying on his bed hugging his pillow and crying, crying for hours and hours. In the middle of the night, around 4:00am, he was still not asleep, he decided to send a text message to Blaine. Or rather, began by sending a text message...

* * *

**To Blaine** (4.00am)

I'm so sorry.

* * *

**To Blaine **(4.02am)

All I felt was true.

* * *

**To Blaine** (4.04am)

You changed everything in my life, you haven't stopped to save me since we met. I think I could never thank you enough for this.

* * *

**To Blaine** (4.06am)

I can't imagine my life without you.

* * *

**To Blaine** (4.08am)

If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure you don't sleep. I can't erase you from my life as easily Blaine.

* * *

**To Blaine** (4.10am)

You didn't recognize me at the coffee shop, I panicked, I didn't know what else to do. I really wanted you to learn to know me... You would have never agreed to go out with me otherwise, and you know it.

* * *

Blaine was exhausted, he didn't stop crying, reading all the messages that Kurt sent him. He still felt his vanilla lip balm on his lips. God he loved kissing him, holding him, talking to him... It was going to be much more difficult than he thought now that his anger was gone. He decided to send him a text anyway, he knew that neither one nor the other would be able to sleep otherwise.

* * *

**To Kurt** (4.14am)

Kurt... Just stop, stop. You hurt yourself and you hurt me too, try to sleep now.

* * *

**To Blaine** (4.15am)

Goodnight Blaine.

* * *

Blaine didn't answer. But one thing was sure, he fell asleep reading Kurt's messages again and again.

**Friday morning**

After having his breakfast, Burt went to see if Kurt's bedroom door was open, unfortunately not. He hesitated a moment but decided to let him sleep. He left a letter on the table, next to the breakfast he had prepared for him.

**_Kurt,_**

**_I don't know what happened last night but you gotta tell me, I don't like seeing you like this. Come and see me at the garage late afternoon. This morning, I go to Columbus Grove to get the car towed to someone who has had an accident last night, apparently they couldn't find anyone closer today to tow the car. I'll be back at 4.30pm / 5.00pm. Come at 6pm, I'll be sure be returned._**

**_I'm not blind Kurt, I know you have been seeing someone lately, all these messages, the phone calls late in the evening, these outputs during the weekend... I begin to believe it has got to do with Blaine. I like him you know, he has done so much for you... It's easy to talk with him. I hope things will work out because it will bother me to lose contact with him. But again, these are just guesses... Blaine has a big heart, I don't think that he's someone spiteful Kurt, he will return to you. And then... You're only 17, you have life ahead of you, and you have me, and that's forever don't forget._**

**_I love you._**

When Kurt finally woke up, it was already 11:30am. He was still emotionally exhausted after last night. He slowly climbed the stairs and walked into the kitchen with his phone, he seriously began to get hungry. When he saw that his father had left him a plate with pancakes, orange juice, and that his bowl was prepared with his favorite tea bag, he sketched a smile... He was surprised to see a letter beside it. While reading it, he began to cry, his father knew... He had guessed. He checked his cell phone again, but still no messages from Blaine. Moreover, he had spent so much time watching if he had messages, that he had almost no battery. It ended up to turn off, but he didn't have the heart to recharge it, who could call him anyway ! Certainly not Blaine. In the late afternoon, he went towards the garage. Once got there, there was only his employee, Paul. It was 6pm.

"Hi Paul, dad is in his office ?"

"No, he hasn't returned. I haven't seen him since this morning."

"It's weird... He told me he would be here for sure at 6pm. He didn't leave a message ?"

"No, nothing at all."

"He has to be late. I'll wait then."

**6.15pm**,** 6.30pm**,** 6.45pm**, **7pm**... Still nobody.

"It's 7pm, I 'm going home Kurt." said Paul.

"Oh... Uh, yes. Of course. You can go."

"Tell your father that I would be there at the opening tomorrow morning, I haven't finished what I had to do today."

"I will tell him, don't worry."

Kurt was really starting to worry and he had left his cell phone at home. He hastened to close the garage and ran home to plug in his phone. Hardly had he plug in that somebody rang the doorbell. He was relieved. It often happened that his father didn't take his keys, most of the time Kurt was already home from school anyway. He opened the door...

* * *

**NOTE** :_ Cliffhangers ! YUP ;) who's behind the door ? What's happening ! LOL I'm such a tease ;) Can't wait for you to read more !_


	22. Chapter 22

"Blaine ! What are you doing here ?"

"I... Uh... Can I enter ?"

"This isn't the right time, my father isn't home yet and I must try to join him."

"Kurt, let me in a minute please." he said, gravely.

"Blaine... You're scaring me."

"Sit down please."

"Tell me what's happening now." he said, vigorously.

"Just... Sit down."

"Don't tell me to sit down."

"Well... Did you turn off your phone ?"

"No... I mean, I had no battery. I just put it in charge, I was just trying to join my father."

"Kurt... The hospital has tried to call you since noon."

"The hospital ? How do you know that ?"

"They called me because apparently your father has two lists in his repertoire, one for work, and one for the family. Apparently my number and yours were the only two numbers on this list."

"Where's my father Blaine ? Is he okay ? What's happened ?"

"Calm down."

"Stop telling me to calm down, where's my father Blaine ?"

"There have been an accident this morning, apparently a drunk truck driver hit the wrecker of your father."

"Oh my god ! Is he okay ?"

"Kurt... I'm so sorry... I..."

"NO ! SHUT UP..." and he slapped him.

"Kurt..." he said, holding his cheek. "I'm sorry... Your father is in a deep coma... They don't know if he will wake up."

"SHUT UP. You're lying, it can't be him ok, look... I'll call him right now, you'll see..."

And Kurt, completely panicked, went to unplug his phone and tried to call his father's number. He waited several rings but ended up falling on the answering machine. Meanwhile, Blaine watched him panicking increasingly and was completely helpless, he didn't know what to do to calm him down. Kurt looked at his call log and had 23 missed calls from an unknown number, and 8 messages on the answering machine.

"Why do you warn me only now ?"

"Because I didn't have my phone with me this afternoon..."

"Which hospital ?"

"Kurt, I'll take you there... You can't drive in such a state."

"Don't tell me what I should do, okay ! Which hospital, Blaine ?"

"Why are you getting mad at me !"

"WHICH fucking hospital ?"

"It's the Kindred Hospital but..."

"Thank you, you can go now." he said, without compassion. "Leave me now, I don't want your pity you hear me !" he said, yelling at him. "What the hell you don't understand !"

"I'm sorry Kurt, I know how you feel."

"No you don't know, you still have your grandmother Blaine, my father is the only family I have left, if he... he... If I... I'd..." and he began to cry. "Leave me alone, please."

"I can't believe what you just said... Okay, I'm going." and he went out, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt knew he shouldn't have said that, he knew it wasn't fair and bad at the same time, but he had no time to have regrets. He took his car keys, took the letter his father had written to him this morning and left the house running. He absolutely had to go see his father now, there was nothing more important.

Once there, when he arrived at the reception, he was completely out of breath running from the car park up to here.

"Burt Hummel, Burt Hummel's room please."

"Who are you ?"

"His son."

"Well... Uh... Did Somebody warn you about the situation ?"

"All I know is that he is in a coma."

"Well... Room 314, I'll ask a doctor to pass into the room to explain everything to you. It's on the third floor."

"Thank you."

When he entered in the room, Kurt wasn't prepared for what he had in front of him. His father had a bandage across all surface of his skull, cuts on the face, a tube that was connected to his throat in a machine, a leg cast and an arm in a sling. He couldn't believe it, he could barely recognize him...

At that time, the doctor came into the room.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Yes... How is he doctor ?"

"I'm Dr. Hudson. Kurt... Your father had a serious accident, he has very severe injuries. He has several skull fractures, two fractures on the femur, a broken collarbone and a fairly large abdominal hematoma."

"But he's going to be well, isn't he ?"

"Kurt... We have operated your father urgently last night, he had a very large intracranial hemorrhage, we were obliged to plunge him into a coma. It was the only solution to give his brain the best chance of recovery."

"When is he going to wake up ?"

"Kurt... His life is involved, we don't know when he will wake up, or even if he will wake up... The condition of your father is very worrying, we monitor his abdominal hematoma very close and we suspect an internal bleeding, I think he will have to undergo surgery again in a few hours."

"Oh my god..." Kurt threw himself on the bed of his father, took his hand and began to cry.

"I'll come later, there's something else I'd like to talk to you, they're only administrative things that can wait though. Courage Kurt." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder before leaving.

Kurt had his head resting on his father's hand, he also had the letter that his father had written to him this morning, placed beside him. He began to talk to him.

"Wake up, Dad I beg you... Don't leave me alone... I was horrible with you last night, I refused to talk to you, I wasn't even awake when you left this morning... It can't end like this, do you hear me ? I need you... All that you wrote to me... You were right you know, it was Blaine... Everything is my fault... I lied to him dad..." the tears wouldn't stop streaming down his cheeks. "I don't think he will forgive me one day... I think I love him dad... I ruined everything... I need your advice... You've always been my guide, you were always there to help me make the right decision... Sometimes even make decisions for me... I can't do it without you... Tell me what I should do please... Wake up, dad... I want a chance to tell you that I love you again..."

Kurt fell asleep after crying over an hour and a half.

Blaine was very worried about Burt and Kurt, he went to the hospital to get news. He had lied at the reception for the room number, he claimed to be a part of his family... Once arrived on the third floor, there was nobody in the hallaways, so he took the opportunity to sneak into the room noiselessly. He saw Kurt asleep and approached the bed, that's where he saw the letter. He didn't intend to read it but he recognized his name, so... He finally read it. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he continued to read... Burt knew... What surprised him the most is that he didn't seem shocked... Kurt was unhappy, his father wrote that he could always count on him and he was there... Between life and death. For Blaine, this situation was intolerable to him.

He swallowed his pride, touched by Burt's words, and left the room to try to find a responsible. There was no one in the hallway, suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you Looking for someone ?"

"Yes. Do you know who is the doctor of Mr Hummel ?"

"It's me, are you related ?"

"Uh... Not exactly, I'm the Maths teacher of his son who takes care of his school transfer."

"Oh... I see. Kurt has no other family, he will need to be supported. Kurt isn't an adult yet, we evaluate each case personally. Do you think we should put him in a foster family, or you would judge him able to stay at his father's home while waiting see how things will evolve ?"

"Oh believe me, he's able to stay at home. Removing him of his house, his environment, would be a big mistake in my opinion, this is the only thing that remains to him."

"Well... Is there really no one else ?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"I don't really know what to do. His father undergoes an intervention already very expensive and he should have another intervention again this night... I don't know who will pay the bills if Mr. Hummel doesn't wake up."

"Give me the bills, I'll try to do with the driver who hit him, maybe his insurance can handle the costs. Don't bother Kurt with that, okay. He will change school on Monday, his father is in very bad shape... I don't want him to have to worry about this stuff."

"It's very kind of you."

"Thank you. One more thing... If it could remain anonymous, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course, as long as the costs are paid on time."

* * *

**NOTE** :_ so... You know now, who was behind the door and what happened to Burt. Can't wait to have your comments about that. Marty was in exams, she couldn't correct it earlier, she does her best and I'm sure she will succeed, I'm too proud of her ! Thank you so much Marty :D Love ya my sweetheart ;) **PS** : I finished to write chapter 54, it seems that you'll have a chapter 55 cos I had so much things to write, so... It wasn't the last chapter apparently LOL. GOOD WEEK END GUYS !_


	23. Chapter 23

**Saturday morning**

Kurt hadn't moved from his father's room. He had spent the night waiting for him to return from his abdominal surgery intervention... A night of anguish. His father had returned only at 6 o'clock this morning, and there, he was sitting on a chair, his head resting on the bed, completely exhausted.  
Blaine entered the room without making any noise. He approached and looked at Kurt, looking worried... After several minutes watching him sleeping, he stroked his hair to wake him up.

"Kurt." he said, whispering. "Kurt, wake up..."

"Mmm... Let me sleep."

"Kurt... I really need to talk to you... Wake up please."

Finally, Kurt's eyes was partially opened one after another, and focused on Blaine's face. Surprised, he jumped.

"Blaine ! What are you doing here ? Who let you in ?"

"Kurt... I take care of your transfer to Dalton, do you remember ?"

"Oh ! You came for this then..." unable to hide his disappointment. "I will not move from here until my father will be awake, then... You can go now."

"Kurt, you can't stay here all the time, doctors don't even know when he will wake up. And then, you need to sleep in a real bed, to take a shower... Your father wouldn't want you to put your life in parentheses, he really wanted you to go to this school."

"It's fine to you too, confess. You will not have to cross me like that." he said, dryly.

"You're unfair Kurt."

"... I know, I apologize. It's just that I'm so worried, I hardly slept last night, I'm so lost Blaine, I don't know what to do." he said, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

"Well... No, don't cry. Your father is a strong man, I'm sure he's fighting like crazy to get back to you, he'll never abandon you without fighting with all his strenght." he said, pulling a chair beside him and rubbing his back. "When he will wake up, do you think he would be proud if he knew that you stopped to go to school."

"He will surely bawl me out !" he said, sketching a smile, sniffing. "Thank you, Blaine. These are the papers of the Dalton Academy ?"

"Yes. You must complete this file... Normally, you would've completed it during a meeting with the director, but I negotiated with him for me to make you complete here. I explained your situation... You can follow the courses in Dalton free of charge until your father wakes up..." he said hesitantly.

"Thanks, but... What if he wakes up and I'm not here ?"

"They'll call you. You just have to keep your cell phone with you permanently. The school will allow you I'm sure. You begin classes Monday morning at 8.30am, simply return the completed file to the accounting, it's the office next to the Director, just on your left after you enter. Well, I think that's all. Oh no, wait a minute." he picked up a bag he had placed at the entrance. "Your uniform for Dalton... I... Uh, I think it must be the right size."

"Oh ! Thank you."

"Well... I'll go now."

"So, it's over... Will I see you again ?" he said, sadly.

"Kurt... I'm still angry with you... You should have never lied to me about something as important as your identity and your age."

"Age is just a number Blaine... You mean a lot to me. I apologize for the way I talked to you last night... it was bad, I was angry. I beg your pardon, I just wanted to let you know."

"Yes... Uh... Okay, I accept your apology. Goodbye Kurt." and he turned him his back as he walked towards the door."

"Bye..."

And Kurt began to cry even before Blaine had time to get out. Blaine had his hand on the grip and stood there... Without moving. Hearing Kurt crying like that, broke his heart. He turned and walked with a firm step towards him, taking his hands in his.

"Stand up Kurt."

"W... Why ?" he stuttered, rising.

They were now face to face. Blaine looked at him and put his hands on each side of his face.

"Stop crying please."

"I... I can't do that Blaine..."

"I told you that I was still angry with you, maybe I exaggerated a bit..." he rested his forehead against his and took a deep breath. "Damn... Why must you make things so complicated... I've not forgiven you yet, you know..." he stepped back to look at him. "I miss you so much." he said, his voice breaking, and eyes full of tears.

"I miss you too..."

"Maybe [...] I could spend the evening here after school... To take news. If you agree of course ?"

"You're really going to come every evening ?"

"If you want." he said, lowering his hands.

"Of course I want... Tomorrow is Sunday..."

"Do you want me to come ?"

"I would like so, if it doesn't bother you."

"Okay... then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

"Don't you dare crying as soon as I turn my back huh ?"

"Promised..."

"Go home Kurt, go to sleep and take a shower, you will feel better afterwards."

"Yes, I think I'm going back at the same time as you. I will see him tomorrow morning."

"Go... Come on."

Kurt took his papers, his uniform, gave a last look at his father and went with Blaine who accompanied him to his car.

"What time do you want me to come tomorrow ? I'll pick you up if you want..." said Blaine.

"I don't know... I'll probably spend the whole day there, so... It would be better that you take your own car, and I'll take mine."

"I have nothing to do tomorrow Kurt, and it makes me happy. At least, I'll be sure you get home in the evening." he said, giving him a wink.

"9.00am... is it fine to you ? I'll send you the adress by text message later ok ?"

"It's ok for me. Bye."

Blaine began to draw back to leave, when Kurt threw himself on him to give him a hug.

"Thank you Blaine, thank you for all that you do. I'm so sorry, you're really a good person. I hope we can still be friends."

Blaine stiffened when he heard these words. He knew in his heart that, the more he would stay close to Kurt, the more it would be difficult to leave. He really couldn't let him go through it all alone though. Kurt noticed how Blaine stiffened and pulled away abruptly.

"Oh ! Excuse me. I shouldn't have done that..."

"No... Uh... Just... Tomorrow Kurt." and he left hurriedly.

Blaine shook his head. "And if Carson was the real Kurt as he claimed ?" he said to himself. It would mean that he was falling in love with Kurt, a 17 year-old teenager... He wasn't major, hadn't finished his studies, and had an heavy past in addition, been bullied and raped... Way too much to handle for Blaine. He liked simple things and Kurt... This story with Kurt was far from a simple relationship, so... He should try to forget him. Although it wouldn't be easy now that he had promised him to come and see his father with him every day !

"What a fool I am !" he said to himself...

Kurt, on his side felt relieved. Maybe if Blaine and him spent time together, he finally would see the real him and eventually recognize his feelings for him. If there was any chance, even the slightest chance, he would take it. He returned home and when he opened the door, the reality hit him with full force, he was alone... He saw a picture of him and his father hung on the living room wall and collapsed on the floor crying.

"How can I be so selfish ! I'm thinking about Blaine while my father will perhaps die !"

He dried his tears, took 5 minutes to take a shower, changed clothes and decided to return to his father. It was his duty to watch over him now, it was a rightful giving-back. Maybe they had extra beds in the hospital after all. He would ask them, on arriving.

* * *

**NOTE** : I finished writing chapter 55, the last one ;) This was an incredible adventure **SPOILERS** : you'll have angry and protective Blaine in the next chapter ;)

Can't wait to read your comments ! Love you all guys :) Good evening btw and GLEE next episode of season 5 today, can't wait to see ALL the Klaine scenes !


	24. Chapter 24

Arriving at the hospital, Kurt went to the reception to ask for an extra bed and if he could have a meal tray for the evening, everything had been refused, claiming they had no beds available and that they had to order the meal trays yesterday. He resigned himself and took a second chair in the hallway to be able to lie across the two chairs. He sent a text message to Blaine.

* * *

**To Blaine**

I returned to the hospital, don't bother to come to my house tomorrow morning, I'll sleep here...

* * *

Blaine looked at the message, blowing. Kurt was really someone stubborn, that's for sure !

He understood his gesture nonetheless. This afternoon, he had tried to contact the insurance of the person who caused Kurt's father accident. Unfortunately, that person wasn't insured and hadn't even his license, the man was driving also under the influence of alcohol and was in prison, awaiting trial currently. He had already a first glimpse of the cost of the first intervention, and the daily cost of a single bedroom, Kurt's school (because obviously, Blaine had lied, Kurt wasn't going to attend classes free of charge), Burt's garage...

"THE GARAGE !" he shouted.

He took his keys and headed to the garage, luckily it was open. The employee was there, still a chance ! He entered, moving to greet him.

"Hello. I'm Blaine Anderson, a friend of Burt and the Maths teacher of his son."

"Nice to meet you. Do you have any news about Burt ?"

"No one told you !"

"No, what's happening ?"

"Burt was hit by a drunk driver when he drove his tow truck. He's in a coma, he underwent several major interventions, and doctors don't know yet when he will wake up, or even if he will wake up... I'm sorry."

"Oh my god ! How is his son ?"

"Kurt collapsed, he spends all his time at his father's bedside. I convinced him to return to school on Monday. I think it's best for him."

"You're right. What's going to happen to the garage now ? I guess I'm not ready to see my next paycheck... I should close, right ?"

"Actually not, that's why I came. There's still hope that Burt will wake up and I don't want his garage to be closed when he'll wake up. How much ?"

"How much what ?"

"The amount of your salary."

"$ 2,985."

"Okay" and he pulled out his checkbook. "I give you $ 3,000 for this month. In exchange, you mustn't talk to anyone, not even his son about who gave you the money, got it ?"

"Uh... Okay. Can I ask why are you doing this ?"

"Burt and Kurt deserve to be happy, I just want to help."

"It's nice of you. I'll make sure to keep Mr. Hummel's guests, and working as best as I can."

"Thank you..."

"Paul, my name is Paul."

"So, thank you Paul. I will stop by to see if everything goes well, do your best. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Direction Dalton now.

"Mr Marshall."

"Blaine ! So... Did you find a solution for school fees for Kurt ?"

"Precisely, I came to give you the check." and he laid on the table, a check for the entire amount of his schooling. "Nobody should be aware of the provenance of this check, are we okay ?"

"Yes, but..."

"You just have to say that it's the insurance of the person responsible of the accident of Kurt's father who took in charge the fees."

"Well..."

"Goodbye Mr Marshall."

"Goodbye Blaine, you didn't really changed... Your parents would've been proud of you you know."

"I hope so."

That was done, the garage and the school was resolved, he could go home now. He put the received of the invoice of the school on his coffee table in the living room, and noted on a sheet, the amount of the check he had done to Paul. He thought back about his conversation with Kurt this morning, and he came to realize he was missing him, not Carson but Kurt... He cared about Kurt... That night he slept saying to himself that he would do anything to make life easier for Kurt, no matter what would happen afterwards.

**Sunday morning**

When he returned gently into Burt's bedroom, he saw Kurt lying across two chairs, arm and head halfway into the void. He quickly approached him and stroked his arm to wake him up.

"Kurt, Kurt, wake up."

"Huh ! Blaine... You're already here ! Ouch..." he said, holding his neck.

"Why didn't you ask for an extra bed ?"

"But I did, apparently there were no extra beds available." and his stomach growled. "Excuse me."

"When was the last time you eat ?"

"I ate a sandwich yesterday noon, quickly before coming here."

"They haven't given you something to eat here !"

"I asked too, but apparently they must have to order one day in advance."

"Ok Kurt, stay here. I'll have for few minutes, don't move from here." he said, annoyed.

"Where are you going ?"

"Uh... I'll get you something to eat in the cafeteria downstairs."

"Wait a minute, I think I have $ 5 in my wallet."

"Don't bother you." and he went out.

Blaine walked directly to the nurses office. He knocked once and burst into the office.

"Where's the Dr. Hudson ?"

"She starts her service at 1pm. What do you want ?"

"I want to know why the son of Burt Hummel didn't have nor bed and nor meal last night !"

"Oh... Well... Do you know how much does a night cost in this hospital ? And if he was hungry, he could have bought something at the cafeteria downstairs... How does it concern you anyway !"

"Oh, believe me this affects me, and I can assure you that you will no longer work here very long... Where can I find the head of this service please ?"

"Uh... Down the hall."

"Thank you."

Blaine was angry, he hit a few shots counting until three in his head to try to calm down.

"Come in." Blaine opened the door. "Yes, what can I do for you ?"

"I assume you're aware of the invoice cost of Mr Hummel's intervention ?"

"Of course, I manage this service."

"One of your nurse refused a bed and a meal tray to his son last night."

"Oh..."

"Yes, oh... I asked Mrs. Hudson just a little time for me to settle with the insurance of the person responsible. Meanwhile, I was really hoping that this hospital would show a little bit of compassion... "

"Does insurance can do something ?"

"No, they didn't want to know anything. From now on, I want you to give me all the bills. I'll pay them myself. And I want Kurt and his father to be transferred to a double bedroom with a bathroom and a TV subscription, oh, and also, I want Kurt to have a hot meal that will be served him every night as long as necessary."

"You're crazy, you know how much it will cost to you ?"

"Oh... With all due respect, I think I can afford it. In fact... I forgot to introduce myself. Blaine Anderson, but I think the name of Devon will tell you a little more about me, right ?" he said, holding out his hand.

"Oh my god ! Mr. Devon, I'm really sorry. Are you income in the region for a long time ?" he said, squeezing his hand back.

"It's not your business... And I don't want to see this nurse around Mr. Hummel's bedroom, I think it's Christie. Change her of this service or fire her, I don't care. I don't want Kurt to see her anymore. Have I been clear enough ?"

"Of course sir... Can I do anything else ?"

"All this is confidential of course, no one must be aware of my back here, and not a word to Kurt about all this, he doesn't need to know where this money comes from. I count on your discretion."

"Of course."

"When can this change of bedroom be done ?"

"Mmm... I've just a double bedroom available." has he said, pretending to look at his computer. "Immediately if you want."

"Good. As soon as possible will be the better." and he left the office.

Blaine went downstairs to the cafeteria and bought croissants and a bottle of orange juice before returning in the bedroom, where a team was already there to take care of the transfer.

"Blaine, Blaine what happens ? Why will they change him of bedroom, I don't understand... Nobody wants to answer me." he said, panicked.

"Well, it's nothing. The assurance of the man who hit your father, will support costs from now. This means that he will be transfered in a double bedroom so that you can stay with him, you will also have a bathroom and television."

"It's great. Is it you who called them ?"

"Yes but..."

"Thank you, thank you Blaine." he said, jumping to his neck crying.

Blaine was proud of what he had done. Kurt didn't have to worry about anything now, he has managed to bring him some comfort.

* * *

**NOTE** : So... You know a little bit more about Blaine now... Can't wait to read your reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

Once installed in the room, the whole team went away and Kurt litteraly threw himself over the croissants.

"Eh ! Kurt, calm down... Nobody will take them !" said Blaine, laughing.

"Mmm... Yeah, you're right. But I was so hungry..."

Once he had swallowed up everything, he put the bag in the trash and pushed the table to sit on the second bed next to his father, staring at him for several minutes. Kurt didn't even notice that tears were sinking of his eyes. Blaine looked at him and ended up positioning himself in front of him.

"Looks like he's sleeping..." Kurt said.

"Kurt, look at me please."

"Blaine..."

"I know... Don't lose hope. Never, do you hear me ?"

"You... Do you speak only for my father ?" he said, hesitantly.

"Uh..."

"Sorry." he said, looking defeated. "I should get over it probably..."

"I care about you Kurt, more than I would like... Everything is so complicated..."

"I need you, I need someone to whom confide myself, someone who takes me in his arms when I cry... I miss you so much Blaine."

"Okay... Shift a little and make room for me."

Blaine laid on the bed and spread one of his arms behind Kurt's back.

"Come here."

"Are you sure ? I mean... I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything."

"I will not do that if I didn't wanted to Kurt."

"Thank you, Blaine."

Kurt put his head in the crook of Blaine's shoulder and rested one of his hands on his belly, which made Blaine shiver.

"Oh... Sorry." and he began to remove his hand.

"No... Leave your hand."

Blaine grabbed his hand, they had now their hands palm to palm. Kurt lifted his head and looked Blaine in the eyes, suddenly, he felt Blaine's fingers entwine his, he was surprised by the action. Blaine leaned over and kissed his forehead, which made him close his eyes. This feeling of comfort that he felt at that moment was just what he needed to finally fall asleep. Blaine could feel that Kurt's breathing was slowing down and that he was beginning to fall sleep. He unlaced his fingers with those of Kurt to guide his hand and put it on his heart. There was no other place where he wanted to be at this moment, everything felt so perfectly natural, as if all this should happen anyway. He ended up lowered his eyes on him, so beautiful and peaceful. He whispered :

"Oh my god, what am I doing !"

And he ended up falling asleep too until he was awakened by someone who briefly knocked on the door before entering. He quickly opened his eyes but it was too late to do anything anyway. He was slightly relieved that it was Dr. Hudson, he had a good feeling about her, he was almost sure he could trust her. When she saw them both against each other, she was surprised at first, but she thought they was too adorable...

"Oops... I'll come back later." and she started to turn away.

"No... Stay." he whispered, to avoid waking Kurt. "How is he doctor ?"

"I was just coming to check him."

He watched her for several minutes. She took his blood pressure, examined his eyes with a small light, listened his heart, watched closely the intubation tube, inspected the state of the abdominal scar and ended up redoing the bandages.

"That's it, I've finished."

"How is he doctor ?"

"There are no changes unfortunately, no sign of awakening yet... But scars are good, and there are no problems with intubation, it was very well done. It only remains to wait now. You'll have to wake him up... A healthcare team will come to make him his toilet. You should take him to change his thoughts... Take care of him." she said, giving him a wink.

"Oh ! Uh... Okay... We'll be gone in a few minutes." he said, a little embarrassed.

"Take your time. Lets say I'll tell them to come in 15 minutes... Is that okay ?"

"Thank you." and he looked at her closing the door gently.

He wanted to try to get off the bed, but his arm was pinned under Kurt's head. He turned towards him to be able to drag his arm and it was at this moment that Kurt opened his eyes obviously, his face a few inch away from Blaine's .

"Oh ! You're awake !"

"Apparently... What were you doing exactly ?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh ! Huh ? Uh... Nothing... I was just trying to reach my arm. We must go out for a moment, the nurse came and an healthcare team will come to make the toilet of your father."

"And what did she say ? How is he ?"

"I'm sorry Kurt... Still no changes, we must be patient..."

Kurt looked at him sadly, eyes full of tears. Blaine put a hand on his cheek, but it didn't stop the tears from flowing anyway. Blaine lifted his chin and kissed each tears falling, talking between each kiss.

"Kurt." "Stop." "Don't cry" "Let's go out of here." "I'll take you somewhere to change your minds."

And they went away.

"Where are you taking me ?"

"Surprise."

Blaine had driven just 20 minutes before arriving at what seemed to be a huge horses's Haras. A beautiful place with many weeping willows, and beautiful flower borders with roses, hydrangeas, glayeuls... It was simply breathtaking.

"What are we doing here ?"

"It's a beautiful day for a horseback ride."

"Blaine, you're crazy ! I've never ridden a horse. And then we have no right to be here."

"Oh yes, we have the right. I know the owner."

One groom approached them.

"Hello sir. Two horses ?"

"Yes please. We'll ride Courage and Speed."

"They will be ready in a few minutes sir."

"Okay... Um... If I have to ride on a horse, I'd rather take Courage than Speed, I tell you right now..."

"Good point, ah ah ah."

During this afternoon, Kurt had forgotten all his troubles, he had just enjoyed the present moment, discussed, even laughed. They had both found again this complicity they had as Carson and Blaine. At the end of the day, at sunset, Kurt asked Blaine to bring him back to the hospital.

"Blaine, I really enjoyed this afternoon, I think it's something I'd love to do again, I really like this place. I think it's time you bring me back, I have to prepare my stuff for Dalton tomorrow, in fact, I must go take them at home, it doesn't bother you ?"

"Of course not. Not too stressed for tomorrow ?"

"I'm a little anxious."

"Everything will be alright. If you have a problem, I want you to call me, okay ? At any time."

"I will."

Once they had finished, Blaine accompanied him at the door of his father's bedroom.

"Tomorrow night, I think." Kurt said, leaning over to kiss him.

"Kurt... Stop." he said placing his forehead on his. "I can't do this."

"You can't or you don't want ? Tell me why ? I know you have feelings for me. Am I wrong ? Tell me you don't feel anything for me and I'll leave you alone Blaine."

"You know I can't say that. I try to do what's the best for you Kurt, later you will see that I was right."

"I'm sure not." and he turned suddenly to enter in the bedroom when Blaine grabbed his arm, and returned him.

"Don't react like that... Please... Can I still always come tomorrow night ?"

"Of course, I will not prevent you to see my father Blaine."

"You know that I come for him, but not only huh ? I want us to be friends Kurt."

"I don't think I'm able to do that Blaine... Tomorrow." and he went into the room, leaving Blaine standing in the middle of the hallway in his thoughts.

* * *

**NOTE** : _In the next chapter, first day at the Dalton Academy for Kurt ;) Kurt may be a little bit sassy in the next chapter, I think you'll like it eh eh ;)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Monday morning**

Kurt was standing in front of the gates of Dalton in his handsome uniform, he immediately realized that it wasn't so bad in the end, no judgment couldn't be made on his way to dress, no prejudices. He deposited his file like Blaine had advised him, in exchange, the accounting secretary gave him his schedule. He took one quick glance and had a twinge of heart seeing that he was beginning his day with two hours of Mathematics. He wondered if Blaine was thinking about him this morning... And just at that moment, his cell phone began to buzz.

* * *

**To Kurt**

COURAGE. See you tonight.

* * *

**To Blaine**

Thank you very much, I was just thinking about you. I begin with two hours of Mathematics and I already miss you...

* * *

**To Kurt**

Oh... Maybe I could ask for my mutation ! (Just kidding)

* * *

**To Blaine**

I gotta go, I don't want to make a bad impression on my first day. Thank you for making me laugh before entering (:

* * *

In the lobby, he was stopped by a small group.

"You must be Kurt, my name is Jeff. Let me introduce you Nick, Wes and David."

"Hi."

"The principal asked us to accompany you on your first day to avoid that you lose yourself. Is it fine to you ?"

"That's nice of you guys."

"So... Can you show me your schedule please ?"

"Oh yes, of course. Here."

"Oh cool, I have the same schedule as you, it will be easy. Apologies the guys, they are a little shy..."

And Nick gave him a slap behind the head.

"Ouch !"

"You talk too much baby, we're all going to be late. Later Kurt, we'll have lunch together at noon, will you come with us ?"

"It would be cool, thank you."

"I love you. See you later." and Nick kissed him and they left, leaving Kurt and Jeff alone.

"So like that, you and Nick... That's cool."

"Oh yes, we are fairly open, I hope you are not shocked."

"Jeff... I'm gay too. I confess that seeing you both like that gives me hope."

"Mmm... Did you had Problems in your old school ?"

"In my three last school actually..." he said sadly.

"Well... You will have no problem here, everyone here is ok with the fact that we are gay, I mean, you haven't seen anyone laughing or whatever when Nick kissed me, and then, we're not alone. Besides, I'm sure Sebastian will be happy to meet you at noon eh eh." he said, with a nod to Kurt.

"Oh !"

Kurt had spent a busy day. At noon, the guys had introduced him to Sebastian, he was a bit taller than him, with brown hair, beautiful green eyes and was a nice guy. They had already exchanged their phone number. He had also learned that Dalton had his "Glee club", "The Warblers". He decided to audition this week, he was quite excited because Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and Sebastian were part of the group already. Maybe in that school, Kurt could finally pursue his dreams, it was worth to try anyway. The level here was much higher than at McKinley, Kurt would have to work much harder to catch up his late, maybe Blaine could help him for Mathematics already... He ran quickly home to extend the laundry that he quickly had programmed last night, recovered a clean outfit and picked up the mail before heading to the hospital. Once arrived there, he embraced his father and decided to take a shower because Blaine hadn't arrived yet.

When Blaine came into the bedroom, he saw some Kurt's stuff but he wasn't there so, he sat in a chair, waiting. He jumped when the door of the bathroom opened suddenly. He was shocked when he saw Kurt out with only a towel around his waist, and water droplets that trickled from the top of his chest down to his waist. He had many difficulties to swallow. When Kurt saw Blaine's reaction, he decided that instead of being embarrassed, he was going to play with him a little bit.

"Did you arrived a long time ago ?"

"[...]" Blaine's eyes widened.

He walked slowly towards him by moving his hips. The more he advanced towards him, the more Blaine began to lose his means. His heart quickened dangerously, and his hands became clammy. He remained completely paralyzed when Kurt leaned over him, raising his arms on either side of his shoulders. That's where he began to react.

"K... Kurt ! What are you doing ?" he said stuttering.

"My shirt is on the back of your chair... I need it, you know... Except if you want me to stay like this ?"

"Yeah... Uh... No, no." he said, shaking his head and getting up abruptly.

He shouldn't have done that because he found himself standing, his chest stuck against Kurt's wet body.

Kurt obviously didn't move, he knew that Blaine was losing his means, and he was quite happy to see the effect he still had on him.

"Did you have good day ?" Kurt said smiling.

"Huh ? Uh... Yes... We will discuss about that when you'll be dressed ok..."

"Mmm... If you prefer." he said, his voice low.

And he went around Blaine to catch his shirt and the rest of his clothes laid on his bed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes... It'll let you time to recover up your minds." he said, giving him a wink.

"Kurt ... I really don't see what you mean..." he said, blowing.

"Ah yes... You don't see !" he said as he turned around, finding himself once more a few inches from Blaine's face. He felt his breath on his face accelerate... "That's what I thought..." and he entered the bathroom.

Blaine was done, he was increasingly attracted by Kurt and knew that, the most he would stay close to him, the worse it would be. He couldn't do that... It was absolutely necessary to find a solution... His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of Kurt's cell phone, who hastened out to answer in his underwear and his shirt wide open. Kurt wanted to kill him or what ! He said to himself.

"Hello."

"Kurt... This is Sebastian."

"Sebastian ! What's happening ?"

"Uh... I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go for a coffee with me."

"Now ?" and he stared at Blaine, who looked away immediatly.

"Uh... I'm sorry... My father is in the hospital and I want to spend my evenings with him."

"I'm sorry... I didn't know. Noon tomorrow maybe, I don't know... We could maybe go eat somewhere during the break. What do you think ?"

"Yes, why not. Tomorrow Sebastian."

"Bye."

And he hung up. Blaine had a lot of difficulties to control himself and decided to locked himself few minutes in the bathroom. Kurt knocked on the door.

"I don't want to be impolite but I'm half naked, my clothes are inside and I don't really want to be in this outfit when the nurse will enter... Blaine... Blaine, let me enter please. I swear if..." he was cut off, and the door opened suddenly.

Blaine grabbed both sides of his shirt and pulled him abruptly against him, kissing him passionately. Kurt hasn't hesitated a single second and deepened the kiss instantly. Blaine was the first to break the kiss, he was now completely out of breath.

"Oh my god ! What am I doing, I'm sorry Kurt."

"Oh no no no no no no no, you are not going to do this again !"

"Kurt..."

"Blaine..."

"Don't look at me like that."

"What... Like, this ?" he said, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow. "Wait a minute... You took my lip balm vanilla ?"

"No, of course not. I bought one !"

"Why ? Come on... Tell me why, I think I know but I want you to tell me why you've bought one."

Blaine began to open his mouth when all the machines who were connected to Kurt's father began to ring. Kurt pulled his pants and ran into the hallway to call for help. Blaine, panicked, went near Burt to lay a hand on his shoulder and talked to him.

* * *

**NOTE** :_ Klaine kiss, Klaine kiss eh eh ;) And... A cliffhanger... I know, I'm sorry about that (I'm not really LOL) I know how to end my chapter to keep you interested ;) So... It's stressfull all these ringtones, no ?_


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING** : _notion of self-harming in this chapter, at the end..._

* * *

A team consisting of a doctor, a nurse, an anesthetist, a nursing aide and a doctor specialized in reanimation ran into the bedroom, bringing out Blaine and Kurt, who was crying.

"Leave me alone Blaine, let me go. I have to be near him, they can't keep me away from him, let me go I told you." he said, fighting.

"Kurt, stop, stop. You can't enter, let them do their job."

"I can't lose him Blaine, he can't leave me... What will I do without him..."

"Well... Shhhh... Calm down, your father is a fighter, trust him."

They both sat on the floor, Blaine hugging Kurt to try to calm him down and avoid the occurrence of another crisis. They stayed like for what seemed hours, in the end, they had waited only 40 minutes.

Suddenly, the door opened and a large part of the team went out, leaving only the doctor and nurse standing in front of them until they got up to explain what was happening.

"How is he a doctor ?" said Kurt.

"Calm down... Your father seems to be fine, he just woke up."

"Oh my god Blaine, do you hear that ? I want to see him... Let me enter."

"We withdrew him the airway tube and administered a painkiller, he can't talk yet, but he could surely tomorrow or after tomorrow. You must understand that your father has had a big blow to the head, it's possible that certain things doesn't come back to him, do you understand ? We asked him a few quick questions fairly simple and the results are encouraging. We will go quietly, I want you to stay very calm, it's very important. Are you ready ?"

"Of course, I understood. Let's go."

"I'll wait here Kurt." said Blaine.

"You can come, it doesn't..."

"No, you must take a little time alone for you two for now."

"Well. Don't leave me alone, huh ?"

"I'll be there when you'll come out. I Promise."

Kurt entered with the doctor and was crying when he saw that his father had finally opened the eyes.

"Let me talk to him okay." said the doctor. "Mr. Hummel, there's a person who couldn't wait to see you. Do you recognize this young man ? Do like earlier, nod if you recognize him."

Burt's eyes widened and began to panic and cry. He knew that it must be someone important but he could no longer remember who.

"Dad..." said Kurt.

Hearing those words, Burt began to agitate even more, it couldn't be true... He'd have never forget his son... The doctor tried to pull Kurt in vain, he had his hands clinging to bed and refused to leave. The doctor decided to get Blaine in the hallway... Maybe him would come at get him out.

"Could you get out his son please ? It seems that Mr. Hummel doesn't recognize him for now, he became very agitated and Kurt should give him a little time, it's preferable that he sleeps at home tonight."

"Oh my god, no... Could you come with me please ?" he said, imploring.

"Of course."

And they both entered into the bedroom. Blaine began looking at Kurt in tears at the end of his father's bed, and his eyes finally fell on Burt. When their eyes met, Burt was immediately calmed. The doctor seemed surprised and asked a question to Burt.

"Mr. Hummel, do you recognize this man ?"

And Burt nodded with a smile, relieved. Kurt stayed jaw dropped. When he realized what was happening, he took his coat and car keys and left the hospital, running. Blaine remained stoic, not knowing what to say.

"He remembers me, but not his own son ! How is this possible ?"

"Is it a long time that you know each other ?"

"Not exactly, it's been just a few weeks !"

"I think Mr Hummel suffers from retrograde amnesia, there were a lot of emotions when he saw his son, his memories are there but he can't remember for the moment. I think Mr Hummel remembers only recently facts for now. This is only temporary, it may return to him in a few hours, a few days maybe, we don't know yet. I think you should explain this to his son."

"I'll be back tomorrow Burt, I must find Kurt. Thank you Doctor." said Blaine.

And he went outside turning on his cell phone to try to call Kurt, he didn't even had time to look up the number in his repertoire when he heard the sound of sobbing behind him, he turned and found Kurt standing, leaning against the wall of the hospital, crying. He approached to him and spoke to him softly.

"Kurt, it's okay... The doctor said it was only temporary. Go home to rest, I'll come with you tomorrow. You may bring him pictures of you, it could remind him some things."

"He doesn't know who I am Blaine, his eyes, his fear... I don't even have the right to stay with him... It's not fair."

"Kurt... I'm really sorry."

"Stop with your "sorry". If you knew how I don't give a damn of all your "sorry" at the moment. I'm tired of all this Blaine, leave me alone. Go away, do you hear me ? GO AWAY." he said angrily.

"Well... I understand you're angry, I'll always be here if you need me Kurt. See you tomorrow." and he left.

Kurt went home and didn't know what to do, he couldn't sleep. He ironed his clothes, found something to eat, washed the dishes, vacuuming, watched TV... But there was nothing to do, the immense pain he felt in him didn't want to go away. He wanted to spend time with his father when he was awake and couldn't do it. His father didn't even recognize him and didn't feel comfortable in his presence... And if it was the same thing tomorrow night ? Kurt couldn't help to pull a whole bunch of pictures of him and his father, and he started to cry. Three hours later he decided to send a text message to Blaine...

* * *

**To ****Blaine**  
I'm sorry, I'm a fool. I shouldn't have talked to you like that.

* * *

It had to be almost 10 p.m. now. Blaine was gone to bed and had already started to sleep when his phone began to buzz, he rubbed his eyes, looking at his phone. He decided to call him, he felt that Kurt wasn't well and needed to hear the sound of his voice to make sure he was ok. Kurt picked up immediately. He had done well because Kurt was crying on the phone.

"Kurt, talk to me, Kurt... Don't cry please."

"[...]"

"I can't stand to hear you cry... Kurt... Stop..." seeing that he didn't subside, he jumped up and got out of bed to put on pants and a shirt. "Stay online ok, I arrive, I'm coming for you, do you hear me ? Don't move, I think I remember your house number, 412 or 415... I'll find ok."

Blaine woke his majordomo and asked him to make a fire in the chimney of the living room and prepare some tea. He went out and put his phone on the passenger seat of his car listening to the breathing of Kurt accelerating, he began to have a seizure and he was all alone. Blaine was angry at him to have left him alone, especially in such a moment. He didn't even pay attention to the speed at which he was driving, it didn't matter for Blaine, there was only Kurt who was important for now.

Arrived at the door, he didn't even bother to knock on the door, he went and looked everywhere in the house, he finally found him in the bathroom, lying on the ground, his wrist bathed in a pool of blood.

"Oh my god Kurt ! What did you do ?"

And he took a towel to press on his wrist.

"Forgive me Kurt, I beg your pardon... This is all my fault, I should have never left you alone." he said crying, and cuddling him. After a long time, once the blood had stopped flowing, he picked him up and took him in his car.

* * *

**NOTE** : _in the next chapter, Blaine bring Kurt back in his own home... They'll clear things up... Kurt will discover Blaine's biggest secret :) who is excited ?_


	28. Chapter 28

Kurt had calmed down but had sad eyes, tears kept running down his cheeks, looking at something through the window, his look lost in the darkness, he didn't say a word. Blaine looked at him occasionally looking worried, he decided to leave him alone for now. They will have plenty of time to discuss once they return home.

Once arrived in front of the huge portal, he put out his head to look to the surveillance camera and the gate opened automatically. Kurt still didn't react, it's only when the car stopped in front of a huge mansion that Kurt began blinking his eyes with incomprehension, now, with a questioning look on Blaine, who looked away, embarrassed. He went quickly to open the passenger door and grabbed Kurt to bring him inside. A person appeared in the doorway with a smile.

"What can I do for you sir ?"  
"I need water, disinfectant, compresses and bandage please."  
"Right away sir, I bring you all this in the lounge ?"  
"Yes please. Thank you Antonio."

Blaine placed Kurt on the couch in front of the fireplace until Antonio brought him what he needed, he remained in pacing back the room, avoiding eye contact with Kurt. When Antonio laid everything on the coffee table, he thanked him and let him leave till the next morning, asking him not to disturb them in any way. Once he was sure he was in his apartments, Blaine finally talked to Kurt.

"I'll wash my hands , I'll be right back." and he went towards the kitchen or a bathroom, according to Kurt's deductions.

Blaine started to panic at the thought of how to explain all this to Kurt. He washed his hands, re washed his hands and turned around for at least a quarter of an hour. Meanwhile, Kurt looked at the sleeve of his shirt stained with blood and decided to focus on something else. He watched the living room carefully... The height between the floor and the ceiling was impressive, it was over 4 meters high at eye sight. The interior was richly decorated with paintings, oriental carpets, lacquered furnitures... The fireplace was also impressive, with beautiful chandeliers placed on the top. The living room was lit only by the light of the flames and Kurt was struggling to know where to look, he was intrigued... His eyes fell on the coffee table in front of him and something on the top intrigued him, a stack of papers with the header from the hospital, the hospital where his father was. He decided to take a quick glance, ensuring that Blaine wasn't around. He quickly thumbed through all the papers, there were a lot of bills, some paid, others don't, a paper with amounting and Paul's name, his father's employee, and the last paper retains even more his attention, it was the received of all the expenses of his schooling at the Dalton Academy, bill, fully paid... It's at that moment that Blaine reappeared in the living room.

"Antonio has prepared tea and cakes, it will help you regain strengths." he said, placing the tray on the coffee table. Suddenly, he saw that Kurt had all the bills on his knees. "Kurt..."

"Can you tell me what is this ?" he said, showing him all the documents. "Who paid for all this ? Who is Mr. Devon ? Who owns this house Blaine ? I'm not the only one with secrets apparently !"

"Kurt... Calm down and eat something please, I'll explain to you after, okay ?"

"Tell me now ! Why are we here ? Why does this man calls you Sir and obeys your orders ?"

"Okay... Um... I don't know where to begin..."

"Begin by telling me why Mr Devon paid my schooling and some hospital bills ? Who is he ? This name isn't unknown to me but I don't remember where I heard it."

"Kurt... My real name is Blaine Alexander Devon Anderson, technically I haven't lied about my identity, I just added my mother's name to my full name. You've heard about the Devon family because my family is one of the most wealthy of America. It remains just my grandmother and me now. I came back for my studies as you already know, there are very few people who are aware of my status since I came back, in fact, apart the director of Dalton and Antonio, there's nobody else... I wanted to lead a normal life, get a job like everyone else, I wanted to have a real relationship with someone who isn't attracted by my fortune... I hope you understand me."

"Why ? I mean... Why are you doing all this for me and my father ? You don't like me and you barely know my father ! We can't accept all that Blaine..." he said, half shocked, half angry.

"So... Do you see nothing ?"

"See what ?"

"You mean so much to me Kurt..."

"Oh no, don't do this to me, all you do is push me away, you loved Carson, not me. You don't give a shit about me... "

"THIS IS FALSE." he said, raising his voice.

"No. From the very first day we met, you were disgusted by me, you even ran away from me, you barely looked at me !" he said, standing up to face him.

"It's not true. That morning, you had a ripped jeans on the left knee, a tight white t-shirt, you were wearing your sneakers "Nike", your black leather jacket was open, you had hair disheveled but your sunglasses retained your strand of hair falling in front of your eyes, you smelt the perfume "the male" by Jean Paul Gaultier, and I left because I thought you were very attractive, you had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen..." he finally said, crying and breathless.

"I... I don't understand... You've barely looked at me !" Kurt had trouble breathing and had to sit down to avoid fainting.

"Sit down and eat something, I'll take care of your wound." he said, helping him sitting down.

Kurt obeyed and began to eat cakes. Blaine helped him to remove his shirt, he was now shirtless and watched Blaine silently, who was cleaning his wound dutifully and put a bandage on his wrist. He was still crying.

He felt he had recovered his strengths and took the lead in kneeling in front of him, starting to unbutton Blaine's shirt slowly.

"Kurt... What are you doing ?" he said, surprised.  
"I think I understand why you're trying so hard... Let me do this, I just want to lie down and feel your skin against mine Blaine, I swear, I will not do anything more."

After noticing that Blaine showed no sign of disagreement and that all the buttons of his shirt were removed, he slid his hands over his abs going back very gently to his shoulders, dragging his shirt behind. He could feel that Blaine had goosebumps under his fingers, and blocked his eyes with his.

"You're so beautiful Blaine..."

"You 're too..."

"I'm not. I'm pale, thin and I have horrible scars everywhere, so don't say that please..." he said, lowering his head.

"Don't lower your head... I was a fool for wanting to forget Kurt by going out with Carson, you're wrong when you say that Carson is the real Kurt, I don't completely agree with you. The Kurt I know, is brave, he experienced things that people shouldn't have lived at this age. You're so brave to have faced it all by yourself for so long, your scars show how your life was... Is hard, but you're here... You're about, "I'm sure" to succeed in your year in one of the most prestigious school in the area, and I'm sure you have a very promising future, no matter which path you'll take."

"And it's all thanks to you. What did I do to deserve to have someone like you to save me ?"

"I think you're underestimating yourself, Kurt. You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Lie down on the couch Blaine... Please."

Blaine lay down, and Kurt spread his legs so he could lie on him, they were one against each other, shirtless. Kurt put his hands crossed on the upper chest of Blaine, staring at him fixedly.

"What ? What's up ?" Blaine said.

"Where this is going to lead us ?"

"I have no idea... All I know is that I'm fine only when I know you're safe, and preferably close to me... I don't know what else to say for now."

"I think that's enough... I want you to understand that I need you, no matter how you let me be part of your life Blaine. Don't push me away, ok ? Let me be a part of your life. Promise me."

"I promise you Kurt, I want you in my life... I think we'll find a way to make it work, we should. Now... Try to sleep. I remind you that you have class tomorrow morning, and I have to go to work too as well. We'll go at your house tomorrow morning so that you can put on your uniform, and I will drive you to Dalton. I have a meeting with a student's parents tomorrow night, Antonio could pick you up at school and take you to see your father to the hospital, if you agree with that of course..."

"I think I'd rather go with you if you don't mind..."

"Okay, so he can bring you back here and when I get back, we'll go there together."

"Thank you... I don't know what I would do without you."

"Sleep now, it's 2am, and tomorrow will surely be damn hard..." he said, closing his eyes.

"Hey !"

"Hum, hum..."

"Do I have to call you Sir now ?" he said, clucking.

"Idiot. On second thought... It depends on which circumstances I think..." he said, blushing, and hugging him.

And they fell asleep like that, Kurt's face nestled in the crook of Blaine's neck.

* * *

**NOTE** :_ who's happy ? half happy ? They're so cute, aren't they ? _


End file.
